Maburaho Deception
by Immatureboys
Summary: In the past, Kazuki had always had always hard lonely life, but even faced off with a greater problems, and eventually will half to make some difficult choices that will affect the outcome.
1. The beginning

Kazuki Shikmori, 2nd year student, an athletic average boy magician, with a tragic past life from an evil magic seeking organization, he has always lived an lonely life.

That morning as the alarm clock ringed, Kazuki rose up and looked at the time. "Man, already, got to get up." Kazuki fell down in bed, then out of bed. "Okay, I get it."

That morning Kazuki washed his face and brushed his teeth, he put on his school uniform consisting of a light blue sleeve shirt and straight pants.

"Good morning Mr. Shikmori." The building manager greeted Kazuki, as he walked passed her. "Good morning." Kazuki walked passed her waving his hand.

"Have a good day!" The manager waved back at Kazuki.

Kazuki proceeding inside the Aoi campus, he stopped by the nurses office as he spotted Nakamaru Yukihiko spying in the office while the girls were getting their check up.

In this day and age, everyone from children to the elderly possesses magical power. Everyone can use magic, although regarding magical power things are not equal. Individuals possess different degrees of magical power, and how many times they can use it.

"What are you doing Nakamaru?" Kazuki asked surprising Nakamaru. "Oh hey Shikmori, good timing, maybe you can help me to get a forbidden sight of one girls, so I could use it against them." Nakamaru suggested peeping with x ray magic.

"By that, you mean totally blackmail them into doing your bidding." Kazuki said.

"Blackmail, I prefer the terms friendly negotiation." Nakamaru said using more power.

Kazuki looked at his watch, Look I gotta head to class, you're going to be in trouble if they catch you doing this, and beside, you know how Kazumi feels." Kazuki left Nakamaru heading to class.

"Who cares about how she feels?" Nakamaru said.

"Nakamaru, spying on other females girls is a crime!" Kazumi said flowing around in front of Nakamaru.

"Butt out Matsuda, this is none of your business." Nakamaru shouted. "Shut up, I don't want to hear it, it's divine punishment for you." Matsuda shot out a large magic projectile blast at Nakamaru, as he ran away.

"You're not getting that easy, I'll chase you down till the ends of the earth." Matsuda said going after Nakamaru.

Kazuki evaded Kasumi attack easy."Well, same old thing with those two, but I wonder."

The door to the nurse office open, "Those class 2-B idiots are at it again, one of them remains untouched." An attractive looking blond Kuriko stared at Kazuki.

Kazuki notice Kuriko staring at him. "Oh crap!" Kazuki walked away fast avoid confrontation with Kuriko.

Kazuki blushed walking away. "I got to admit the blond girl was undeniable cute." Kazuki shook his head hard putting Kuriko out of his mind.

Later on that day around lunch time, "Man, this sucks, I don't know why I have to clean up the school using my valuable spell count, only a matter of time, and Kuriko would have been mine." Nakamaru asked eating lunch.

"Like they say, if you can't do the time, don't do the crime." Kazuki drunk some juice.

"You think you're so smart, you need to set a goal Shikmori." Nakamaru said, Kazumi struggled Nakamaru from behind. "So you call your perverted actions goals right?"

"Get off of me Masuda!" Nakamaru said trying free.

"Never mind her, I'm more interested in that first year girl, Rin Kamishiro." Another guy said staring down at a samurai girl named Rin from above the classroom.

"I'll admit, there are a lot of pretty girls around campus." Kazuki said looking down at Rin.

"This doesn't concern you Shikmori, for someone who has the worst rank of magic." The student criticized Kazuki.

"Speaking of which, we should be preparing for magic examination." Nakamaru broke free from Kazumi gasp.

"You're kidding we have a magic exam." Kazuki asked leaving the room.

"Watch yourself Shikmori, if you use your magic eight times, you'll disappear for good, there is no turning back." Kazumi teased.

"Man, guess there is no point in me taking the magic exam, since my spell count is only eight times, I don't understand, why can't it be more than that."

"Shikmori, shouldn't I take your magic exam?" Dr. Akai phase though the walls.

"What's the point, I only have eight times?" Kazuki said sliding off the stair rail on his feet. Dr. Akai floating slowing down 1st level of the school.

"That maybe, but even your magic is stronger than anybody else, regardless of the outcome, you should waste it." Dr. Akai suggested.

In Rin room the head of the Kamishiro family contacted Rin by telepathy. "Rin Kamishiro, a powerful presence is upon us, your job is to secure Kazuki Shikmori genes, this is all for the sake of the Kamishiro family, we don't have time for objections, know your place."

"Yes, I will." Rin replied

"Mrs. Kazetsubaki, we received word that a powerful magic user is among us." A maid gave Kuriko papers on Kazuki Shikmori.

Kuriko look over Kazuki file. "Kazuki Shikmori, very interesting."

Kazuki was on top of the bell tower at the academy. "Well here we go!" Kazuki leaped down as he swung on a street light, and landed on the top of the walls, then dashed. When Kazuki came across a tree he suddenly jumped in the tree, bouncing from the tree branch grabbed on a window of a building and started climbing up the top.

Kazuki wiped the sweat off his face. "Man, what a workout, that was?" Kazuki then sprinted jumping from building to rooftop.

Kazuki stopped and looked around, as he though he heard something. "That weird!" He then slid down pipe at the edge of the building.

"No please, stop, I'll have the money next week." A man begged getting beaten down by men in suits at the corner of an ally.

A maid came out of the car wearing an eye patch. "Silence fool, your betrayal to the organization will cause you dearly." The maid raised her Katana about to strike the man down, but was cut off by a phone.

"Yes, I am rather preoccupied at the moment." She said on the phone.

"We have some operations to do, you can deal with the traitor later." The guy said on the phone.

"Very well then sir, do not think this is over." The maid kicked the man, and whacked him with the side of her sword.

"Come, we have other things to do." The maid said leading the men in suits back to the car.

Kazuki stared at the bleeding man, as he flash back to the past. In the rain at an ally corner, that night.

"Die you filthy bastards!" Kazuki was breathing hard with a vicious angry look on his face holding a lead pipe covered in blood on the top, after beating down two men in suits.

The flash back ends, Kazuki shook his head to get back to reality, as he helped the man. "Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little beaten, I've got to go." The man rushed off.

"Where is he going in such a hurry, oh well, better get home?" Kazuki said.

"Welcome back Mr. Shikmori." The manager greeted Kazuki coming back home.

"I'm home!" Kazuki said as he check his mail reading a post card.

"Sorry Kazuki, work had become very hectic for me, it will be a while before I can see you. P.S fight on!"

"Kazuki signed. "Same old sister, sooner or later she'll leave me like everyone else." Kazuki went to his room as a pink haired girl greeted him.

"Welcome home Kazuki dear." Yuna greet him

"Say what!"Kazuki was very stunned as he was stuck at a standstill for a brief moment.

**More to come on the way, and I don't own the rights to Maburaho, I hated they made Kazuki Shikmori being a wuss on everything, but not saying I didn't like the series, I just didn't like the overall concept and the cheesy plot of the whole thing, anyway this is just my own story.**


	2. Genes

Chapter 2

Kazuki remined speechless, as he stareat Yuna for a brief moment slammed the door, and ran away. "Man, I need to talk to the manager about unexpected company in the dorms, and besides…"

Kazuki crashed into Kuriko chest, as Kurikoi embaced him. "My, my , my how very bold of you Kazuki, so why don't I make this quick." Kuriko pinned him to the ground, and started unbottoning his uniform.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Kazuki shouted trying to break free from Kuriko gasp.

"Leave Kazuki alone!" Yuna shouted charging up her magic.

"I don't go down that easily." Kuriko replied arming herself with sutras.

Kazuki broke shoved Kuriko and jumped out the academy window to the main entrance of the dorm. "Whew, that was close, looks like I lost those two for now." Kazuki said about to exist the campus, but was stop by a first year samuria girl hold a katana to his face.

"Stop right there Shikmori!" Rin ordered gripping her katana tight.

"Rin Kamushrio, I assume." Kazuki guessed, as he was frozen.

"Do not pronounce my name so carelessly, it digust me." Rin angered approch Kazuki closer.

"Got you," Kuriko pinned Kazuki down again!

"Oh great, I forgot about her." Kazuki thought feeling stupid.

"Kuriko, get away from Kazuki!" Yuna appeared charging her magic.

"Come now, I was only going to get his genes, it that too much to ask for." Kuriko held Kazuki up.

"Someone like you has no meaning in living, this was the man that said to be my husband, so I did some investigation on you, and I was very disappointed what I found out." Rin explianed.

"Really, what is so disappointing about me?" Kazuki said folding his arms.

"First of all, your grades are passable at best, you very athletics, but not in a good way, in your past life, you even brutally beaten two armed men, while trying to save someone, therefore I have no interest in marrying someone like you." Rin explained gripping her katana tighter.

Yuna gasped in terror. "Kazuki did something bad, in the past."

"That's fine by me, but I don't give up so easily." Kazuki charged at Rin and did a flip over her.

"Aw, now look what you done, you let him get away." Kuriko armed herself with sutras.

"If you get in the way of my mission, I won't hold back." Rin katana glowed green with magic.

"I will protect Kazuki." Yuna charged her magic into a small tornado.

The three clashed magical powers created a big explosion, as Kazuki ducked in cover behind a street light. "Man, those three are going to tear up the dorms, if they keep this up.

"Well now Shikmori, it would seem like you magic powers is the same as usual." Dr. Akai exmained Kazuki.

"Gee, what else is new?" Kazuki got up and put back on his shirt.

"As I said before, don't put yourself down because of your low spell count, it will serve some value eventually." Dr. Akai check Kazuki aura from his lens as Kazuki left the nurses office.

Kazuki stopped by class 2-B, and met up with Yuna. "Oh Shikmori you're here, by all means take your seat." Mrs. Iba yawned.

"Oh great, now this psycho is even in my classroom." Kazuki thought.

Kazuki sat by the long black haired Sayumi "Your late."

"Yeah," Kazuki replied.

"You weren't too busy killing somebody, where you?" Sayumi asked.

"No, I wasn't." Kazuki replied putting his head down.

"Same as usual," Sayumi smiled at Kazuki for a moment.

"Okay you, why don't you introduce yourself to the class, not like you have anything better to do." Mrsi Iba took a nap at her desk.

"Hello everyone, I'm Yuna Miyami, and I am glad to be here with you all, so please look after me and Kazuki." Yuna greeted.

The whole class gasped. "Shikmori." Nakamaru shouted.

"What?" Kazuki replied

"Just what relationship do you have with Yuna?" Nakamaru asked.

"Nothing"

"Nothing, you expect us to believe that." Nakamaru asked in anger.

"Believe what you want, I don't care." Kazuki denied.

"Well, you can always have a relationship with me Kazuki, I don't mind at all." Kuriko embaced Kazuki from behind.

"Hey, get off of me Kuriko." Kazuki shouted.

"That's right; I shall end you at once." Rin appeared holding her Katana at Kazuki.

"Not this again." Kazuki signed.

"Shikmori, what is going on, the two hottest girls are all over you." Nakamaru asked in anger.

"Hey, I don't even know myself what's going on!" Kazuki replied removing Kuriko arm from him.

"You're kidding, you don't know?" Kuriko asked.

"It's no wonder, he doesn't know about the situation going on." Dr. Akai appeared.

"Dr. Akai, do you mind explaining what the heck is going on here?" Kazuki said.

"Very well then, are you familiar with your family lineage?" Dr. Akai asked straightening his glasses.

"Yeah, for as long as I remember, we've always been simple priest." Kazuki replied.

"Well according to your ancestors, your genes has the power of the greatest magicians in the world from different countries, including your grandmother, so it is said that your sibling will be powerful." Dr. Akai explained.

"So that is what's going on." Kazuki understood.

"Yeah, hard to say, you may not be so powerful, but your children will be." Kuriko rubbed on Kazuki leg.

"Sayumi, help…" Kazuki called out, but the black haired girl already left the room.

"Humph." Sayumi signed leaving Kazuki.

"Forget about her, now how about we focus on getting your genes." Kuriko said coming on to Kazuki.

"Hold it, what makes you think, we're gonna give up Shikmori genes." Kazumi shouted.

"Protect Yuna from him." Nakamaru shouted leading the boys arming themselves with their magic powers.

Kazuki slipped out of Kuriko arms, and left class 2-b. Kazuki caught his breath. "Just my luck, never thought I'd be the center of attention, what's next."

"Kazuki!" A group of girls called to Kazuki.

"I'm outta here." Kazuki ran off as the girls chased him.

"At this rate, I'll never have peace around here." Kazuki ran outside the halls, and caught hold of the ledge, and jumped onto the roof. Kazuki looked down on the girls as they lost their trial. "Man that was close."

"Still, running away from your problems as usual, Shikmori." Sayumi sat on the roof eating her lunch.

"It's not my fault okay." Kazuki replied as his stomach rumbled.

"Here, I've notice you didn't eat much today, with all the mischief." Sayumi blushed as she gave Kazuki half of her lunch.

"Thanks Sayumi." Kazuki said eating lunch.

Sayumi blushed taking her eyes off Kazuki. "Don't mention it, really."

Kazuki leaped in front of the dorms and met ran into the manager. "Welcome home Shikmori." The manager greeted him.

"Hi Mrs. Manager, you been well" Kazuki asked.

"You t really thought you can evade us didn't you, your genes is needed for our household affairs, we Kazetsubaki are upstarts and we require powerful magic to increase our authority, and Rin family had been in trouble for while because of their branch families." Kuriko said waiting by the dorms.

"I was told to recover some new blood for my family, as I said before I have no intention of making someone this pitiful my husband.

Kazuki felt his head as he had flash back to years ago, back at a dark alley corner in the rain. Two men in suits were beaten badly to a bloody pulp by Kazuki. "Why the hell did you do this to my family you rotten scumbags?" Kazuki shouted held the guy to the wall.

"You don't…just…don't... get it... do… you… kid." The man struggled to talk. "Our boss needed their abilities to increase their own power, so for our clans household affairs it was necessary, but hey no hard feelings right?" The man passed out.

"You genes is needed for our household affairs." Kuriko voice went in Kazuki head. Kazuki held his hand on his face, he felt faint and collapsed on the ground.

"Kazuki, Shikmori!" The attractive blond and the samurai girl rushed to his aid.

**Sorry for the delay, promise I'll update more, my computer is done so I had to use my brothers computer to write this chapter, anyway more to come on the way. Please continue to send more reviews**


	3. Distance

Chapter 3

In a dark foggy place Kazuki was running away. "Your genes are needed for our household affairs boy!" The thug voiced over in Kazuki head.

"Free for all on Kazuki genes." Kazumi voiced in Kazuki head.

"Give me your genes Kazuki." Kuriko voiced over in Kazuki head.

"I'll kill you before; I make you my lifelong partner." Rin voice over in Kazuki head.

"No, this can't be happening." Kazuki ran into a dead end corner. The voices merged into a big shadow monster, and grabbed Kazuki.

"I shall consume your existence at once." The monster said about to eat Kazuki.

"Somebody, please help me, Mrs. Manager, Sayumi, Dr. Akai!" Kazuki shouted trying to break free from the monster grip, but eventually was swallowed up.

That next morning, Kazuki rose up in bed breathing heavily drenching with sweat on his face. "What a horrible nightmare."

"I see you finally regain conscious." Rin said sitting by Kazuki side of the bed.

"What happen?" Kazuki said wiping the sweak off his forehead.

"Don't you remember you lost conscious, and you passed out, either then that, how are you feeling?" Kuriko asked placing her forehead again Kazuki.

Kazuki backed away. "Fine thanks."

"I wonder, what made you collapsed in the first place, were you feeling light headed." Kuriko wondered.

"You should take better care of your health." Rin lectured.

"I guess I was feeling a bit out of it with all the commotion going on." Kazuki said denying the truth.

Sayumi walked into Kazuki room. "If you're up, we have to get to school already, excuse me." Sayumi said dragging Kazuki out of bed.

"Hey wait Sayumi…"Kazuki called out.

"There is not time to wait, its morning, where almost late to class, and I will not have you ruining my record of perfect attendance." Sayumi took a slight look at Rin as she passed by her.

"Okay, I'm coming just don't pull on me so much." Kazuki said grabbing his book bag, while being dragged.

"What, what do you mean I can't move in with Kazuki?" Yuna argued with the manager.

"It's just as I said, male and female sharing the same rooms are forbidden here in the dorms." Kaori stated.

"I am Kazuki wife!" Yuna said.

"Wife or not, rules are rules, therefore if you chose to break them, there will be dire consequences." Kaori said.

"Come on Sayumi, you don't need to keep pulling me like this." Kazuki said.

"Be quiet, and let's go." Sayumi as she continued to drag Kazuki.

"Have a good day Mr. Shikmori." Kaori greeted Kazuki leaving the dorms.

"Yeah sure thing Mrs. Manager, you know me." Kazuki cried out.

"Hey wait a minute." Yuna said trying catch up with Kazuki, but lost their trail, however; a black BMW car was watching Sayumi and Kazuki, as they disappeared.

Sayumi used disappearing magic and appeared at the hallways of the school. "Cutting it close there with the vanishing magic are you." Kazuki said taking his breath.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Sayumi threw Kazuki into class 2-B.

"What's with Kazuki and Sayumi, I mean he does have Yuna." Kazumi said observing them.

"Yeah, no matter what, I'll never approve of their marriage, Shikmori has no right to step foot with any girl." Nakamaru observe.

"All right class, take your seat, I so don't be lazy." Mrs. Iba called out.

"Look who's talking!" The class said unison.

"So after a century as passed, the feudal lord lent their aid towards the southern nation for the rebirth of the lands." Mrs. Iba explained walking around with a textbook.

Kazuki signed reminiscing about the dream he had."Oh man, what to do?"

"By your looks I'd take it you had a bad dream." Sayumi whispered.

"Oh, you know huh." Kazuki replied trying to clear his mind.

"You're not that hard to figure out, and beside you should see Dr. Akai about that dream you had." Sayumi suggested.

"I don't know about that, he's a bit strange, and besides I'm feeling better already." Kazuki said rotating his left arm.

"Better safe than sorry, so drop tough act." Sayumi lectured Kazuki.

"Well if you say so." Kazuki lied down on his desk.

Later on that day, the school bell ring, as the first period class was over. "Hey Sayumi, how about we do something later on?" Kazuki asked.

"Actually, I got something to do later on, so go on home without me." Sayumi replied.

"Okay, I'll wait for you then." Kazuki suggested.

"It may take a while, and you should worry about those obsessive girls around you after your so called genes of great power." Sayumi said leaving.

"Sayumi, wait up." Kazuki stopped her to stop her, but Sayumi had already vanished. "Man I just don't get it, ever since the whole genes thing, she's been cold to me." Kazuki scratched the back of his head.

"So sad, you sure are receiving the cold shoulder from the only girl who spends time with you, or at least back then." Kuriko said appeared behind Kazuki embraced him from behind.

"Yeah, but I wonder, maybe she's just jealous." Kazuki thought.

"What the, Kuriko!" Kazuki soon notice Kuriko presence behind him.

"Disgusting, such immoral act will not be tolerated." Rin held her Katana against Kazuki neck.

"Come now Rin, don't be rash now, I mean he still has purpose to serve with me." Kuriko explained.

"I couldn't care less; I still have to set myself free from this order." Rin said wielding her Katana towards Kuriko.

"Well it won't be much useless just bringing back a dead body, I'm sure you want him as badly as I do, wouldn't you agree Kazuki…" Kuriko said. "Huh?" Kuriko noticed Kazuki not in front of her, but had vanished away.

"It would seem like Shikmori had eluded us, before our very eyes." Rin said feeling suckered.

"Yes, never thought Kazuki would be this cunning." Kuriko said feeling depress.

"Down the second floor, Kazuki hung on the ceiling corner. "Well, looks like the cost is clear." Kazuki leaped down; little did he know that he was being watched from a distance. A thug in a suit spied on Kazuki right by the entrance gate, and went back to the back BMW car, as he reported back to the short white haired maid wearing an eye patch on her. "So it seems, pull out at once." She said as they drove off

"Are you sure?" The boss answered.

"Yes madam, my spies tell me, that the one who possess powerful magic is currently attending this school called Aoi academy." The maid reported to their boss behind the curtain.

"So it seems." There appeared behind the curtain revealing bright maroon haired colored women, with violet lipstick, vicious evil yellow eyes, in a business suit.

"Shall we capture him at once?" The maid asked.

"There is no need to be hasty now, we must first be sure that is really the boy, send a summon creature his way to test his abilities." She ordered.

"Yes, as you wish, madam." The maid replied.

"Right there is fine." One guy told the others guys, as they release a monster onto Aoi academy grounds, and took off.

The monster snarled a bit as, it caught Kazuki, Kuriko, Rin, and Sayumi attention while being separated.

**More to come on the way folks or eventually, I have yet to introduce the main ****antagonists,**** well ahem, anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget to review. **


	4. Kugami Clan

The eye patched maid shove a middle aged man to the ground in front of the light maroon long haired woman, with vicious yellow eyes, violet lipstick, dressed in hard leather. "Looks like a promising one, if you ask me." She said observing him.

"Who the hell are you people?" The middle aged man demanded in scared.

"Not that it matters, I am Yuki Kugami, head of the Kugami clan, the one who took you was my maid Elisa, and the one sitting at the table is Kanzu, we each have different powers in our organization, now then take him away, and suck all the magic out of him." Yuki ordered her men, as they dragged him by the arms.

"You'll pay for this Yuki, I have friends, you'll see." The middle aged man shouted.

Elisa struck the man in his chest causing him to bleed from his mouth. "I'd watch you tone if I was you, otherwise we may know an outside source about your wife and kid." Yuki threatened.

"Damn, you bitch!" The middle aged man struggled.

"Silance fool!" Elisa kicked the man in his face causeing him to bleed more.

"The beast is set in place my lady, we have set a level five summon creature, so nobody can destroy this one so easily." The eye patched maid reported back at the temple mansion on her knees.

"Really now, this must be pure luck to have another powerful magician attending this school, but soon his power will belong to the Kugami Clan." A light maroon long haired woman, with vicious yellow eyes, violet lipstick, dressed in hard leather.

"What is the rush; let's just take him from the school already?" A brown haired woman said in a shirt and black sleeve shirt tossing a knife around. "I mean, you found the kid, it's not like he has some backbone in him, and nobody has the right to resist us." She said at the table throwing the knife at the dartboard right at the bull's eye.

"You always like to rush things Kanzu." The head women replied grabbing her knife from the dartboard. "Things like this have to be taken slowly before we act now."

"Ha, as expected from Yuki, always likes to take things slow, just like your former relationship, a damn shame if you ask me." Kanzu said taking out a strip of gum.

Yuki slammed the knife on the table intimating Kanzu. "Mine your tongue Kanzu, or else I may use you as the next test subject, I will tolerate insults in my manor, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, man what a grouch." Kanzu replied signing in relief, taking back her knife.

"Did you say something Kanzu?" Yuki said in a mean glare at Kanzu.

"Nope, nothing you want to hear." Kanzu replied leaving the room.

"Ahem, ma'am if I may be so kindly to interrupt." The maid called out interrupting the conversation.

"Yes, I apologize, what did you want to ask?" Yuki replied cooling down.

"If memories recall, didn't we get someone similar to the Shikmori boy, a man and women perhaps." The maid asked.

"Yes indeed, but there magic powers was lesser than average." Yuki replied putting on lipstick.

"Forgive me ma'am, but I don't understand." The maid stood confused.

"To put it bluntly Elisa, the adult's power may not be so powerful, but there sibling is, anyway with that being said, keep me informed about the boy." Yuki ordered waving her hand.

"Yes ma'am, at once." Aura vanished away from Yuki.

"Soon that boy will be mine, all that magic power under my control, that way nobody will ever take from powerful magicians again, and then the Kugami clan will be known," Yuki said to herself, and then laughed in a sinister tone.

That morning at on the field of Aoi academy, Kazuki was practicing his kicks with a soccer ball, a snarl echoed all over the school that caught Kazuki attention rushing back to the campus. "I thought I heard something." Kazuki looked around the campus searching for the strange sounds.

"Kazuki, didn't you hear, there has been some strange noises around campus?" Kuriko embraced Kazuki from behind.

"Yeah, I've notice." Kazuki replied.

"Rumor has it, it might be a summon creature, in this school." Kuriko whispered in his ear, while embracing Kazuki.

"I've heard summon creatures were illegal in the magic world." Kazuki replied, still hearing the sounds of the summon creature.

"Yes, that this why I am investigating this activity, and I'm gonna need your help in this." Kuriko whispered to Kazuki embracing him harder.

Kazuki dodged Rin Katana escaping from Kuriko gasped. "We don't have time for these improper activities, not while we have to search for the creature making all of those noises, as unreliable as usual." Rin said as she swung her Katana.

"Better watch it with that Katana Rin, or you're gonna cut somebody with it." Kazuki said.

"I don't need a lecture from the likes of you." Rin shouted pointing her Katana at Kazuki.

"Well with that being said, we should search the school." Kazuki left to search the home rooms, Rin search the gyms, and Kuriko searched the music room.

The snarled continued as Sayumi was checking out a book at the library, quickly catching her attention. "What's that noise, Kazuki?" Sayumi rushed out of the library and ran into Yuna.

"Sayumi, did you also hear the strange sounds?" Yuna said running into Sayumi.

"Yes, at first I thought it was just my imagination, but it's been going on for a while, now I'm curious."

"In that case, we should work together to find, what's causing all of this, Kazuki may be in danger, and as his wife I will protect him." Yuna announced.

"Protect him, his wife, how could you, when you hardly know anything about him, humph, handle it yourself!" Sayumi said walked away feeling angry and jealous.

"Sayumi wait up; hey there's a kitty, come here kitty." Yuna spotted a purple cat with velvet maine and green emerald eyes. Sayumi looked the cat closely, she notice the cat was different.

Sayumi pulled Yuna away. "Get away quickly, that's not a ordinary cat, it's a!" Sayumi shot a magic blast at the cat, but had not effect as the cat transformed into a vicious beast.

"It's a summon creature, but what's it doing on school grounds?" Sayumi wondered attacking it with more magic attacks, the beast charged at Sayumi knocking her down, ran all over the halls. "Damn it!"

"You damn filthy beast, you're gonna pay for this" Rin launched in the air with her katana, the beast grabbed Rin Katana by the fangs and threw her across the halls.

Kazuki wondered the halls; he met back up with Kuriko. "Kuriko was there any luck in finding the sounds?"

"I'm afraid not, wait do you hear that?" Kuriko replied as the heard the sounds of the beast getting even louder. The sounds got louder, the beast busted in the office, taking out Rin and Yuna.

"Oh no, he's got Yuna." Kazuki was shocked at the appearance of the summon creature, as he was about to use his magic powers, he was stopped by Kuriko. Kuriko launched two projectile magic sutras at the beast, but had bounced of it.

"What a shame, even your magical power is no match for these beast." Dr. Akai stood on the sidelines. Dr. Akai opened up a forbidden room with another beast like the first one.

"There are two of them now." Kuriko asked.

"Well, why don't you try yourself, if you want to criticize people?" Kazuki shouted.

"Even, if I do so, it took me my entire straight and power just to bind one of them; you're the only one who can save her." Dr. Akai nodded. "Well, you'd best better hurry Shikmori, or else Kuriko is going to become their lunch."

"Fine, I'll handle them myself." Kazuki rushed to Kuriko aid standing in front of the beast, feeling determined.

"Kazuki, what are you doing?" Kuriko asked frighten.

"I'll take care of them Kuriko, after all I'm the only one. "Come on, you want me, come and get me." Kazuki taunted the summon creatures, as they launched at Kazuki. Kazuki used his magic powers releasing a simulation blast that blew them both away. "Are you all right Kuriko." Kazuki asked ctaching his breath.

"Yes, thanks to you." Kuriko replied in relief.

Moments later outside the school, Kazuki walked home from school. He encountered Elisa, the maid with the eye patch. "Are you Kazuki Shikmori?" she asked.

"That's me, why." Kazuki replied.

"Elisa drew out her katana towards Kazuki. "You shall come with me at once."

"Really and why is that." Kazuki asked dropping his bags.

"I'm not obliged to tell you, but if you resist, then I'll have no choice but to subdue you." Elisa held her Katana at Kazuki.

"Well come on and try it." Kazuki taunted waving his fingers.

"Prepare yourself!" Elisa charged at Kazuki with her katana swinging it at Kazuki, Kazuki dodged her Katana strikes. Kazuki slid under Elisa, and grabbed both of Elisa arms from behind. "Looks like I got you!" Kazuki said.

Elisa grinned escaping from Kazuki gasp doing a back flip, about to strike Kazuki with her katana, and Kazuki was about to launch a punch at her, both had remained at a standoff.

"You are far from what I was told about you." Elisa commented.

"Elisa, we the hell are you doing, head back at once, we can't have any more suspicious activity in the area." Yuki ordered through telepathy in Elisa. "Yes, milady, I understand." Elisa replied putting away her katana. "Please excuse me." Elise pardoned vanishing away.

"What was that about?" Kazuki looked back at the maid he fought.

Out of nowhere, Sayumi punched Kazuki on the top of his head. "Ow, Sayumi, what was that about?" Kazuki felt the pain on his head.

"You shouldn't use your magic so recklessly, you're not like everybody else, you know, not to mention, it's gonna draw even more predators for your powers." Sayumi lectured Kazuki.

"I know, I know!" Kazuki replied.

"However, you did use it to save that Kazetsubaki girl, who wanted your genes, I don't whether I should call you brave or crazy, and at least you had a reason for it." Sayumi continued lecturing. "I'm stopping by the grocery store on the way home, if you want. " Sayumi offered blushing.

"Sure, I'll go." Kazuki replied.

"Well, well, looks like there is more to Kazuki that meets the eye." Kuriko said looking down at Kazuki blushing.

"Milady, I have returned, our sources were right, he does have strong magic, just like his great ancestors, and he is really bold." Elisa reported on her knees to Yuki.

"Really now, if what you say is true, then I suppose it's time we take action." Yuki thought to herself gripping her fist.

"Well, it's about time, it was getting real boring, if I don't kill anything, I'll get rusty." Kanzu said throwing a knife at a cockroach.

**Sorry for the delay, busy week of classes and job searching, anyway more to come eventually, you keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**


	5. The Assassin

That night a young female student was walking thru a neighborhood, but little did she know, she was being followed. As the girl heard footsteps, she turned around quick. "Hello, hello, anybody out there!" The girl called out being cautions. While continuing her walk, she heard a sound of a hiss. "Who's there, show yourself!? She called out arming herself with her magic. The hiss got loader and closer to the girl, as she shot a magic projectile from behind. "You don't scare me, whoever you are!" The girl shouted being scared.

"Where are you looking, my prey?" A voice came from above the girl revealing a dark shadow, armed with a claw, and struck the girl down causing a load scream.

Moments later, police arrived at the scene where the girl was attacked investigating the cause of the attack. The dark shadow hid in the trees and disappeared

"Late at night, another girl was attacked, for the number victims had increase dramatically, police had started to take action, but had found evidence leading to the attackers, the mysterious attacks were believed to be an inside job." A Female news reporter stated on TV.

"Looks like there on to us." Kanzu watched the news.

"Quiet, I am watching this match!" Yuki said looking down at the arena

"Bring it on girl, I'm not scared of you." A man in a suit shouted wielding long pole, wearing night vision goggles, in an underground arena. The man looked around gripping his long pole tightly awaiting the first move.

"How predictably stupid of you, are you awaiting your defeat at hand?" The girl voice echoed all over the arena. "Well then, no matter." The girl said as she cut the man long pole in half, and kicked him down, she then delivered the final strike with her claw against the man and spilled blood all over.

Yuki clapped softly for the girl performance in the ring, as she wiped off the blood from her face. "You have excellent straight if I do say so myself."

"You took out that guy within an instant." Kanzu said observing the dead body of the man.

"If you don't mind, I have a job for you." Yuki suggested.

"This outta be exciting." The girl replied.

"I'm sending you on this mission, if you think you can handle it." Yuki ordered a messy yellow haired girl, with long sleeves, with hidden claw in her right sleeve, and long cloak

"Yep, I'll be sure to dispose of him as soon as possible." The girl replied placing her hand on her forehead.

"Remember, your orders are to capture Kazuki Shikmori at whatever means necessary, tear off his arms, break his legs, anything to capture him, he will be no use to us dead, and after all, he is needed for our household affairs." Yuki said showing a picture of Kazuki Shikmori.

"Looks like my new prey." The girl said staring at Kazuki Shikmori photo.

That morning Kazuki and Sayumi were on their way to school, as he yawned. "Did you not get enough sleep?" Sayumi asked. "Not really, Yuna kept me up all night with her constant bickering with Kuriko." Kazuki replied rubbing his eyes. Sayumi signed. "I've been meaning to ask you about something." Kazuki held his head in concern. "About what, I haven't done anything recently." "I was talking about that Yuna girl along with Rin and Kuriko. The school bell ringed, before Kazuki could answer her question. "It will have to wait, gotta go!" Kazuki said running off to class. Sayumi looked at Kazuki; she heard something as she turned around fast.

"Well, what do you know, looks like that one has reflex." The girl said as she hid in the trees.

"All right everyone, can anyone figure out this math problem?" Mrs. Iba asked instructing the class. "How about you Shikmori, what is the answer to this problem?" Mrs. Iba pointed volunteering Kazuki.

"Um, well." Kazuki was lost on the math problem; Sayumi slipped Kazuki her math notes from her folder, as Kazuki took a slight peek at them. "Uh, three third to two fourths carry the one." Kazuki said.

"That is correct, I'm surprised you followed along, let's hope that you keep it up at the next lesson." Mrs. Iba said writing on the chalkboard.

"Thanks Sayumi, I really owe you one." Kazuki whispered as Sayumi signed.

Moment's later class had ended, as Sayumi and Kazuki went out of the classroom. "You need some work on your math, since you can solve a simple equation." Sayumi lectured. "Easy for you maybe, but I've always been terrible at math, but I've heard recently you were good at poetry." Kazuki replied. "You promise me that you would never mention that to anyone else, if you tell anybody else, I will beat you to a pulp, just remember I know your secret as well." Sayumi threaten grabbing onto Kazuki coat collar. "Sayumi, we know each for a while, you should know I'm not a blabbermouth." Kazuki replied. "Forgive me, guess I kinda overreacted. Here I'm letting you borrowing my notes, just be sure to return them." Sayumi offered her math notes to Kazuki.

"Study them hard, and don't you dare fail, if you do I won't forgive you." Sayumi blushed.

"Okay, I won't, by the way Sayumi, if I pass this math exam, would you consider going out with me?" Kazuki asked.

Sayumi remained speechless as she blushed after that question. "Don't joke around like that, what are you waiting for, you have work to do, now study." Sayumi destroyed the subject leaving.

"She is so stubborn, but I guess it can't be helped." Kazuki thought going to the library.

Kuriko suddenly embraced Kazuki from behind. "My, my, is Sayumi giving you the cold shoulder again?"

"She's always busy with club activities; she doesn't have time to deal with a slacker like me, anyway I got to study." Kazuki said releasing Kuriko hands from him.

Rin pointed her katana. "You may be easy to evade, but you are still a weakling though my eyes, perhaps your life isn't worth any value after all." Rin said.

"By the way Rin, isn't your club meeting today." Kazuki asked.

"What, oh no, I have to get there in time, I can't afford to be late!" Rin said rushed over.

"I'm always free for you Kazuki dear." Kuriko said touching Kazuki cheek. "Kuriko, let go of Kazuki, you are not allowed to touch him!" Yuna shouted. "Oh come now, it's only natural I give Kazuki a proper greeting, is that too much to do, and besides, he's gotten use to my warm embrace if you ask me, isn't that right Kazuki?" Kuriko asked rubbing her cheek against Kazuki.

"Please get away from him right now, I'm his wife." Yuna said arming herself with magic, as Kuriko got her sutras.

"Stop, you two you're going wreaks the school." Kazuki said trying to pull them back, moments later an explosion has occurred. Kuriko and Yuna were catching their breath. "Kazuki, you should be safe now from Kuriko hands." Yuna said relief, but notice Kazuki gone.

"Well, isn't this wonderful." Mrs. Iba said folding her hands as she looked at Yuna and Kuriko work with the school.

Meanwhile at the library, Kazuki was studying math book to math solving problem of long diversion. "Kazuki, are you studying?" Yuna asked holding her math papers. "Yeah, big exam coming up, Sayumi warned me not to fail." Kazuki said while reading a math book. "Well do you mind if I study with you?" Yuna asked. "Sure, feel free." Kazuki said writing some math problems. "Really, we'll get it done together then!" Yuna said.

"Shhh, we are in a library." Kazuki said with other students.

"Sorry about that." Yuna whispered opening up her math book.

Two hours later, Kazuki was warned out, as he got up to stretch out. "Are you getting tired Kazuki." Yuna asked out of concern. "Yeah, I think I crammed too much, I'm going to go get a drink of water, be right back."

"Man, so much problems, I don't know how Sayumi does this?" Kazuki thought drinking from the water fountain. Kazuki stopped by his locker and saw letter in as took out a read it.

"I am awaiting your challenge Kazuki Shikmori, come to the school rooftop, you'll know who I am when you get there. P.S come alone, I don't want any unnecessary interferences. Kazuki read the letter.

"I wonder who could that be, it's probably that idiot Nakamaru tricks." Kazuki said heading upstairs.

"All right jokes over, I get it." Kazuki walked around calling out.

"Why would this be a joke, I'm here for you Kazuki Shimori!" a messy yellow haired girl, with long sleeves, a claw hidden in her right sleeve, sharp fangs, a long cloak.

"Who are you?" Kazuki demanded feeling very at ease.

"I don't owe you an explanation, for you will be captured and bought back to my client, I may not be allowed to kill you, but I am advised to hurt you very badly if you resist." The girl said sharpening her claws.

"Is that so, all the more reason to deny that unreasonable request of yours?" Kazuki said getting ready to fight.

"You will regret your decision, prepare yourself!" The girl said charging at Kazuki and vanished.

Kazuki remained cautions, as he observed the girl's fast movement all over the place. "Whoa, this girl is fast!" Kazuki got sight of the girl. "Got you, you can't hide from me!" Kazuki said punching her, but missed her.

"Good eye, but not good enough." The girl said appearing behind Kazuki about to strike him, but Kazuki quickly evaded her attack slightly cutting him. Kazuki was in shock. "Man, that was close; it would be bad, if she got me."

"Found you, Kazuki, can you keep up with me?" The girl said strangling Kazuki from behind Kazuki elbowed the girl in the stomach, breaking her grip.

"You know, that actually hurt, but your still too slow to keep up with me." The girl said moving around very fast.

"This girl's speed is incredible; I can barely see where she is or where she is coming from, what's going on, where is she?" Kazuki thought looking all over the place for the girl.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you are totally losing it; I'm invisible to the naked eye!" The girl cut Kazuki in his right arm. Kazuki covered up the wound, as it started to bleed.

"Invisible, but not invincible, you won't take me." Kazuki said looking at the girl's fast movement. Kazuki ripped off a sleeve off his school uniform and covered up his wound to stop the bleeding.

Sayumi went to her locker to get her shoes, but Yuna caught up to her. "Sayumi, glad I found you, have you seen Kazuki anywhere?" "No, I haven't, not since after class." Sayumi replied putting on her shoes. "I was studying with Kazuki two hours, he said that he was getting a drink, but never returned, so I haven't seen him since then, I hope you may have seen him." Yuna explained.

Sayumi stepped on Kazuki letter, and read it. "He's on the rooftops; someone must have called for him." Sayumi said.

"Did Kazuki get a love letter?" Yuna asked feeling angry.

"It's not a letter, it's a challenge, but it doesn't say who it is, either way I'm sure he can handle it."" Sayumi said walking away.

"Where are you going, Kazuki needs our help up there, what if its Kuriko trying to get his genes, you're not going to leave Kazuki behind are you, do you not care about Kazuki?" Yuna explained.

"He is not a little boy, he can handle himself, he doesn't need your protection, he won't be tough if you keep babying him a lot, trust me I know, there's a lot more to him, then just what records say." Sayumi said.

"A lot more to him, like what?" Yuna asked.

"You wouldn't understand. Fine I'll go with you, but it's a waste of time." Sayumi and Yuna went upstairs.

Kazuki caught his breath, while covering up the blood on his wound. "You're only delaying your early defeat, it's not too late to give up now, I don't want to have to accidently kill you." The girl voice echoed while vanishing all over the place.

Yuna and Sayumi arrived upstairs, and met up with Kazuki catching his breath. "I knew it, Kazuki is in trouble, and I gotta help him." Yuna said rying to help Kazuki, but was pulled back by Sayumi. "Wait, don't be so reckless?" Sayumi grabbed her arm. "But Kazuki is hurt." Yuna said. "No, you don't understand, if you interfere, you'll get caught in that girls trap, she's is so fast, that even your magic can't keep up with her movement, so it is up to Kazuki to figure her out." Sayumi explained.

"Gotta figure out this girls movement, or I'm done for, think about it, the way she moves." Kazuki thought closing his eyes. Kazuki thought about tiger's movement of how the tiger hunts down its prey from the shadows in the tress or in the bushes.

Kazuki opened up his eyes. "That must mean that. I got it!" Kazuki kicked a bucket of water all over the floor. Kazuki closed his eyes and listen to the girls movement.

The girl said about to strike with her claws. "Too late Shikmori, already got you." "No, I got you, where I want you." Kazuki said grabbing her claw and threw her to the gate.

"Nice try, but not quite." The girl hopped off the gate and launched himself at Kazuki. Kazuki evaded her attack, and the girl launched a side kick at Kazuki pushing him back. "So very bold of you." The girl got into pouncing position as she was to launch at Kazuki.

"You're too slow." Kazuki said slamming the girl onto the ground, and punched her in the stomach, the girl then cut Kazuki face. "Ow, damn it!" Kazuki said covering the wound on his cheek.

"Kazuki, are you all right?" Yuna called out.

"Don't worry about me girls, there just scratches." Kazuki caught the girls attack claw.

The girl was speechless, as Kazuki caught her attack. "How is that possible, he sense my moves like it was nothing at all? Well don't get too careless!" The girl was about to attack with her left hand. Kazuki grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her face.

"I'm not though with you just yet Shikmori." The girl pounced at Kazuki again, but Kazuki had kicked her off, the girl fell though the girl falling down the edge. "This is most troublesome!" the girl said falling down.

"Oh no, hang on." Kazuki used his magic to stop the girl from falling, as he raised her back to the edge of the roof. "Don't worry, I got you." Kazuki said lifting her up.

"You used your magic just to save me, but why." The girl asked brushing herself off. "Well I could not let you fall down that high cliff, and beside there is something I want to ask you." Kazuki said releasing the girl from his magic grip, he took a deep breath.

"You did use your magic for my sake, so I suppose I'll bite, what did you want to know, my phone number, my date of birth?" The girl said scratching her head.

"Who sent you to come after me, who is client that sent you?" Kazuki questioned feeling determined.

"Wow, I'm afraid I can't tell you that information." The girl replied continuing to scratch his head.

"I don't care if your abiding by this so called assassin code, you at least owe me that much, now enough of these games!" Kazuki shouted demanded answers from the girl grabbing her cloak.

"You don't understand, I can't tell you, not because I don't want to, it is because I really can't talk about it, in theory, I'm not allowed to." The girl revealed a hex symbol on her forehead. "The organization is a secret, so if people who work there start spreading rumors about them, they will get subdued very painfully from the inside out, taking away their abilities for magic, movement, talking etc.

"Well, that is just great; I was hoping I'd get some answers to my questions." Kazuki said to himself.

"You did not hear it from me, but there is someone in the school that is very familiar with the organization, a man named Haruaki Akai, try talking to him, he will give you the full story, other than that, that's all I can tell you." The girl said giving a hex symbol necklace to Kazuki and disappeared.

"Kazuki, you're all right, but you're hurt, you used your magic again?" Yuna said helping Kazuki back on his feet.

"Are you ever not careless?" Sayumi asked putting a bandage on Kazuki wounds. "I hope all of that studying paid off, because I'm getting my math notes back tomorrow." Sayumi lectured to Kazuki

The next morning Kazuki stopped by Dr. Akai office. "Shikmori, your magic examination isn't due till another week." Dr. Akai said looking at his paper work.

"Dr. Akai, do you know anything about this." Kazuki handed Dr. Akai a hex symbol necklace.

**Next chapter coming up, next time, don't forget to review.**


	6. Suprise attack

That night in a dark ally, a man and women were walking home from a concert. "So what did you think of the show?" the man asked. "It was okay, I mean I seen better shows more entertaining than that." The women complained. "Come on, don't be stubborn, you know you loved it." The man replied. A group of thugs then surrounded the couple in a circle. "Could we help you?" the man asked feeling at ease. "What the hell do you want!?" the women shouted.

"You will come with us at once!" A thug demanded.

"We don't have to do anything for you punks get lost or you'll regret it!" The women shouted.

The thug smiled pointing a gun at the couples. "Perhaps, we did not make ourselves clear, for this is not a request."

The man eyes glowed blue. "Ha, do you realize who you're missing with, if you think a tool like that is going to take us down!?"

"Yes, fools like you stand no chance against users like us." The women surrounded her body with aura, and blew the thugs away with her power. "Humph, pathetic, thinking they can take down us." The women said stroking her hair back.

"Oh, quite the contrary, my dear, now then, go!" The thug called out as he ordered his men to pull out their guns, and shot the couples subduing them. The woman tried to fight back, but was kicked.

"Damn you bastards, what did you do to us." The women asked struggling to get up.

"We just shot you with a magic bullet; it is filled with a virus that can put down any powerful magician on sight, regardless of their power, now then we have to ask you to seize this pointless struggling, or it will get worse on the way." The thug said point a gun to the women face, as the other tied her man down.

"So the assassin had failed to capture Shikmori, huh?" Yuki said disappointed relax in her chair.

Elisa kneed down to Yuki. "Yes madam, unfortunately her whereabouts is currently unknown."

"I knew we couldn't trust that savage, and now she up and disappeared on us, we should search for her, and teach her a lesson on desertion."Kanzu said tossing her dagger up and down.

"No, leave her be, to be honest I never expected her to actually succeed, after that experience, it seems like Shikmori isn't going to go down without a fight, so I've learned." Yuki said playing with her hair strings.

"Hey miss, we got another one." A young kid reported disguised as a guard showing the man and women as a corpse shell.

Yuki observed the bodies of the couples. "Looks like more tried to resist, such a pity for them, we are only ridding the world of powerful magicians, and so this feud over genes will end, is that too much to ask for?" Yuki asked.

Another thug reported in kneeing down in from of the women, "My secrecies apologies ma'am, it would seem like the next target has escaped from our gasp." Yuki was surprised and thought, "How is that possible, they could have known about our arrival, unless somebody tipped them off? Show our spy camera from hours ago." Yuki ordered. Elisa showed an image of a young adult telling people about the attack plan, as the people moved out of the area.

Yuki stared at the young guy disguised as a guard. "Well now, I believe we now owe all to you for losing our target." The disguised guard was shaking on his feet intimidated. "Hey, you sure it's the right guy you're looking for?" "Take him at once!" Yuki ordered. Elisa held him with her katana. Yuki rubbed on the young guy. You may not be powerful, but you'll make a good test subject, lock him away!"

"Damn you bitch, you'll suffer for this, I swear!" The young adult shouted trying to get free, as a young girl student from Aoi academy watched her him get taken.

"Big Brother, no, I got to find help at once." The girl student thought.

Meanwhile in the nurse office, Kazuki confronted Dr. Akai about the hex symbol given to him. "It has been a while since I heard of them; I really shouldn't be telling you this." Dr. Akai said observing the symbol. "Dr. Akai, you heard about them?" Kazuki asked "Yes, they are quite a ruthless organization, known as the Kugami clan." Dr. Akai said straightening his glasses.

"The Kugami clan, who are they exactly?" Kazuki replied pegged with curiosity.

"Yes. They are a clan of magic hunters who seek powerful magicians in the streets or even worldwide, they believe to be doing a world a favor by getting rid of powerful magicians just end the feud for power, but most people don't see it that way, for years they have been feuding with others clans for the their magical power just for their own needs, it's not very clear on what their true objective is." Dr. Akai explained. A young girl put her ear towards the door to the nurses' office to listen to the conversation. "The Kugami clan, that's who they are," The girl wondered.

"I see," Kazuki thought stuck in deep thought for while thinking of the Kugami clan attacks on people. "For the time being, as your doctor, I would advise caution while roaming the streets; otherwise they will get you before you know it." Dr. Akai suggested straightening his glasses. "Thanks Dr. Akai, I will keep that in mind." Kazuki replied leaving the office, as he saw a girl sitting by the office whistling trying to not attract attention.

"Hey," Sayumi surprised Kazuki waiting for him in the hallways.

Kazuki smiled as he greeted meeting up with Sayumi. "Hey Sayumi, how you been today, so where you waiting for me all this time?" Sayumi quickly turned her face away from Kazuki. "No, not really, I was just passing by." Kazuki felt like he could read her mind. "Okay Sayumi whatever you say." Kazuki erased the subject as two walked through the halls together. The girl from the nurse's office continued spying on Kazuki. "Kazuki Shikmori huh, looks I'm not the only one after all."

Mrs. Iba handed a math test papers to everyone in class 2-B. "All right everyone, I expect the very best from all of you, so if you value your grades, I suggest you pass with flying colors , and I don't want to deal with another year of your chaos." The same girl spied on Kazuki inside the classroom while the others were taking a test. "So Kazuki is in class 2-B, with the rest of the nut jobs."

Moments later the class bell ringed for lunch, Mrs. Iba gave back Kazuki math paper showing a 97% score. "Congratulations Shikmori, you passed the math exam, guess you're not as stupid as you look." Kazuki felt both proud and insulted. "That's not a way to give your students the proper motivation." Kazuki replied. Mrs. Iba yawned. "Whatever, keep up the good work."

Yuna appeared out of nowhere. "That's great Kazuki; you passed your math exam." "Yeah, not I won't have to worry about getting held back a year." Kazuki smiled in relief.

"Oh Kazuki……………….." Kuriko appeared out of nowhere in front of Kazuki. "Hello Kuriko." Kazuki greeted not surprised to see Kuriko. "You can save the introductions, didn't you hear?" Kuriko asked. "Huh, hear what?" Kazuki stood confused. Kuriko showed Kazuki a newspaper. "New lingerie store opens at Shinjuku lane, buy one get one free, upon opening."

Kuriko grabbed the newspaper from Kazuki and turned it the other side for Kazuki to read. "Attacks on powerful magician's people continue constantly on the streets by a mysterious underground organization, whereabouts on these missing people remain unknown, and as some are still missing and half of victims are currently decreased. Kazuki read the newspaper.

"It's the strangest thing, many attacks keep on happening, and barely anybody notice it, this has been going on for a while, it's really putting a dent on our relationship."

"Uh, Relationship," Kazuki was puzzled.

Kuriko blushed and cleared her throat "Amen, never mind, either way it's my duty to see to it that these criminals are bought to absolute justice to protect the people."

"Uh, yeah so it seems." Kazuki said as flash back to man and a women dead in the streets as little Kazuki saw the bodies scared out of his mind yelling. Kuriko press her forehead against Kazuki out of concerned. "Is there something wrong Kazuki?"

"No, just was a little spaced out." Kazuki said coming back to his senses. "Excuse me, but can I get a moment of your time Shikmori." A young Aoi girl student appeared behind Kazuki.

Kazuki bought a drink for the girl as the two sat down on the bench. "So your brother is involved with the Kugami clan organization?" Kazuki asked. "Yes, I didn't want to believe it at first, but he has been working with them ever since, our parents died." She replied drinking the drink Kazuki gave her. "Since I overheard what the Kugami clan is, I can't turn to the police about this, I figure I ask someone who is familiar with them, now I ask you please, he is all that I have, and I wouldn't live with myself if something bad happen to him." The girl continued begging Kazuki on her knees.

Kazuki took a deep breath. "Well do I have to lose, I interested to know who they really are as well, so I'll help you anyway I can." The girl smiled in relief. "Thank you, I promise you won't regret it." The girl ran off through the school hall. "Oh by the way, my name is Maki."

Yuki lay back in her chair drinking a glass of red wine. Elisa appeared by her side. "Ma'am, I just received word from my spies. They tell me someone is on their way to save the traitor among us. It is the man that we apprehended." Elisa reported. "Well now, just deal with the pest and move on." Yuki said not caring.

"Ma'am, my spies also tell me that the boy named Kazuki Shikmori is insisting the girl in her rescue attempt. If I may make a suggestion, perhaps we can use them to our advantage, that way we can stop the intruder and Shikmori at their tracks." Elisa suggested.

Yuki was impressed with the suggestion. "Not a bad idea, it would be like killing two birds with one stone." Kanzu thru a knife at a beer can. "So, guess there is a brain in that thick head of yours maid." "As they say, the more the merrier, we will have Shikmori in out gasp." Yuki said.

Yuki offered a man wearing a stealth suit and night vision goggles, a bundle of cash. "I trust this will suffice to the assignment I have for you." Yuki said putting her fist on her cheek. The man grinned at the cash. "As long as the price is right, I'll gladly accept the task in mind."

"Just remember, the boy is ours, and anybody else along with him, well, you get the idea." Yuki reminded.

The next day in the afternoon, Kazuki met up with the girl down. "Got any leads on where your brother might be?" Kazuki asked.

"Just this note mapping his last location." The girl said giving Kazuki the map. Kuriko appeared behind Kazuki and took the map from him. "I know this place; this building is scheduled for demolition days ago." "Kuriko, what are you doing here?" Kazuki asked surprised. Kuriko tapped Kazuki lip. "My dear Kazuki, that is obvious, I'm going with you on this rescue mission. I'm also curious to know the Kugami clan true objective is by hurting strong magicians."

"Not without us you don't." Sayumi said appearing with Rin and Yuna by her side. Kazuki was glad to Sayumi going with him. "Sayumi, it's good to have you."

Kazuki and the girls stood inside of large building. "It sure is creepy in here being condemned for so long, but I know my brother is here." Maki proceed ahead and stepped on a tile releasing arrows from the walls. "Look out!" Kazuki shouted grabbing her out of the way.

"Somehow, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy." Kazuki said picking up an arrow. Kazuki landed on a switch releasing a battling ram. With Sayumi quick reflexes she crushed the battling ram. "Moron!" Sayumi said. "I just slipped, that's all. Anyway we got to proceed with caution, I'm pretty sure they have this whole place booby trapped." Kazuki said being aware of his surroundings.

"Ha, ha, that was just step one of my marvelous traps, but not worry there is more where that came from." Trapmaster said on the intercom inside the building. "Who the hell are you?" Kazuki demanded. "I am Trapmaster, and you or your friends will not survive my obstacle course, at least not on my account."

"This is getting nowhere." Kuriko armed herself with her sutra. "I'd reconsider the use of magic if I were you." Trapmaster said on the intercom. "You think where gonna listen to you." Kazuki cried. "Well, it's his funeral, and besides, I equipped the whole building with C4, so any tricks or disappearing acts, the bombs will activate, taking you and your friends along with the building. Just remember, I'm watching your movement." Trapmaster laughed on the intercom.

Kazuki lowered Kuriko hand holding her sutra. "Looks like this will take a while, but anyway we can't afford to let our guard down, seems like this guy is very cunning." Kazuki explained walking with the others. "You all better hurry, you only got an half an hour to save the poor big brother." Trapmaster cried on the intercom. "If you do anything to my brother, I swear I'll make you pay." Maki threaten Trapmaster.

"Save your idle threats for after life my dear." Trapmaster said as he activated a trap shooting out a poison needle. Rin had notice the attack as she deflected the needle coming at Maki. "Thanks a lot." Maki thanked. "It'd be best not to provoke him; otherwise he may pull more dirty tricks." Rin put her katana away.

Later on Kazuki and the girls came to a four pathway. "Great, where do we go now?" Saki asked looked confused. "I suggest we separate in twos, that way we can cover more ground, not to mention our time is limited." Rin suggested. "It would be a bit risky, but we don't have much time, so all right then." Kazuki thought. "All right, we will split up in two to cover more ground."

Kuriko embraced Kazuki from behind. "I'll stick with Kazuki then." "Kuriko, get your hands off Kazuki now, I'll be going with him." Yuna demanded. "Enough complaining, we'll go together." Sayumi said pulling Yuna towards the left corner. "In that case, I'll stick with Rin." Maki suggested.

"Alright, we'll contact each other by telepathy, if any of you find him." Kazuki said as they all split up to search in the four pathways.

"I would not be so sure about that, I've set up traps for each of you on different paths on the way." Trapmaster said watching everyone's movement on security camera.

Sayumi and Yuna walked down the first path. "Sayumi, how could you let that happen, aren't suspicions of Kuriko being with Kazuki?" Yuna asked. "Kazuki can take care of himself, you worry too much, and you claim to be his so called wife. Either then that he is the least of our concerns. Come on, we have work to do." Sayumi steeped on a tile that activated a door locked them both in. "We got to get out of here." Yuna was about to shot magic to break down the door, but Sayumi had stopped her. "We mustn't use magic inside a condemned building like this; he's armed the place with lots of traps." A drill door came from behind the girls. "Damn it, we gotta move, or we'll be crushed." Sayumi said running ahead with Yuna.

Meanwhile, Rin and Maki traveled on the second pathway. "I just hope my brother is okay. Maki wonder the place. "You must be careful; we don't know what we are dealing with in this place." Rin proceeded with caution and tripped a tight rope. The trap activated shooting out a bunch of darts. Rin had deflected the darts with her katana. The darts scattered releasing a tear gas. "Oh no, tear gas, we got to take cover somewhere." Maki said running ahead. "I agree, don't run off too far ahead."

Rin and Maki tried to catch their breath after running from the gas. "Man that was close." Maki said leaning on a statue. "Hey, wait a sec, don't lean on that, it might be another." Rin cried trying to stop Maki. The statue leaned down water coming down from the ceiling.

"Oh crap……………………………….!" Maki cried as her and Rin floated away.

Later on, Kazuki and Kuriko proceed on the last path. "Oh my, seems like the others are having a good time." Kuriko said hearing the voices of the others. "Joke all you want, I'm sure they are fine." Kazuki said proceed with caution. "By the way, you always help out people in need or did you just get distracted by her pretty face." Kuriko asked out of curiously. "I have my reasons, that's all there is to it." Kazuki replied looking all over the place. "Really, name one of them." Kuriko suggested as she stepped on tile that blinked. A rope caught hold on her leg hanging her upside down. "Kuriko, are you all right?" Kazuki asked, but caught sight of her underwear. "Don't worry; I'll get you down in no time." Kazuki was about set her free, but set off a trap door revealing a pit of sharp bamboo sticks; quickly Kazuki caught hold of the edge. "Oh man!"

Kazuki grabbed a piece of the spike, and threw it to catch the rope holding Kuriko. Kuriko helped Kazuki up hanging from the ledge. "Thanks Kuriko." "By the way, you saw it didn't you?" Kuriko asked. "What do you mean?" Kazuki said confused. "Don't play dumb with me, I meant my special kind of underwear hidden." Kuriko said getting close to Kazuki. "No, I barely saw a thing." Kazuki said looking the other way. Kuriko grew even closer to Kazuki. "Okay, maybe a little." Kazuki admitted.

"Did it turn you on?" Kuriko blushed asked rubbing her chest against Kazuki. Kazuki pushed her back. "This is neither the time nor place." Kuriko felt rejected. "You spoiled sport."

"Guess we have no choice by to rush off ahead, before all the other traps activate, we only got five minutes left after all." Kazuki said running ahead with Kuriko, while the other traps activated."

Trapmaster continued to observe their movement. "Ha, ha, ha, run my pets, there is nothing you can do, you're out of time." The floor collapsed for Kazuki and Kuriko, while rushing ahead, but quickly they leaped to the other platform. "Looks like Trapmaster is getting desperate, we got to hurry."

Kazuki and Kuriko came across an open room, and heard voices of struggling. Rin and Maki washed in the room. Sayumi and Yuna leaped in escaping the wall drill. "Glad to see you all are okay." Kazuki said.

"Something like that won't stop someone like me." Rin said wringing her clothes. "Guess, you can say, I'm all washed up." Maki joked.

"These traps are ridiculous." Sayumi said bushing herself off. "Well, he sure didn't make it easy for us." Kazuki looked ahead. "There's the room, my brother is in there." Maki said going to the room ahead. "Wait Maki, be careful it maybe another trap." Kazuki said following her.

Upon entering the room, the guy was tied up in a chair. Maki set him free. "Maki, what are you doing here?" he asked. "What do you think brother; I'm saving you, I'm glad to see you're not hurt?" Maki said untying the ropes from him.

"Bravo, bravo, I never thought you would actually make it, unfornatly, I'm a real sore loser, until then, have a nice after life fools." Trapmaster voiced on the intercom, as he detonated the c4 around the building.

"We should get out of here quick, before we're sealed in." Kazuki suggest, as him and others tried rush out of the building, but the exits were sealed with ruble. "We're trapped, not what do we do now?" Maki said. "Stand back, I'll get us out of here, unhurt." The guy activated his magic power as they vanished out of thin air.

"Damn it all, I had those fools; I'll get them next time." Trapmaster got out of the building into his helicopter. Kanzu appeared in front of Trapmaster. "Kanzu, what do you want?" Trapmaster shouted. "The lady wants a report on your work." Kanzu answered. "I have failed to get rid of them, so I'll get them next time around." Trapmaster said leaving.

"Rumor has it that you tried to get rid of Kazuki Shikmori." Kanzu held out her gun.

"It wasn't my fault, he got in the way, while I was trying to get rid of his pathetic friends." Trapmaster replied.

"You have broken our mutual agreement; therefore, by the order of lady Yuki, you are terminated." Kanzu shot the helicopter causing it to explode.

A magic portal appeared under the bridge making Kazuki and others fall into the lake. Kazuki pooped out of the water. "Well, not exactly the best landing spot." Rin popped out of the water. "I agree, I believe I'll need a shower after this." Kazuki and other swam to shore. "Sorry about the rough landing, my teleportation magic doesn't work like it use to." The guy apologized rubbing the back of his head. Maki bowed to everyone. "Thank you all for help saving my brother."

"Yeah, I'm done making deals with them." The guy said being crried away by Maki.

The next morning as Kazuki was asleep in his bed. Sayumi appeared in front of him and tapped his head a few times to wake him up. "Honestly, how long do you intend on sleeping." Sayumi asked.

"Give me a break Sayumi, it's Sunday morning, so why should I bother trying to get up?" Kazuki asked turning his head the other way.

"We're going out, that's way, you do remember our agreement, if you pass the math exam, and I'll go on a date with you. Sayumi reminded.

"WHAT?!" Kazuki was so speechless.

**Sorry for the delay folks, more chapters to come on the way, I'm on spring break now; I'm estimating it will maybe be ten chapters or more**. **Remember to review. It always gives me the motivation to write more.**


	7. Kazuki's day out

Kazuki rose up from bed; he saw Sayumi wearing a shirt, two wristbands, and skirt. "What are you waiting for, hurry up and get dressed?" Sayumi rushed Kazuki. Kazuki blushed as he was paralyzed by her good looks. "Do I have something on my face?" Sayumi asked a she notice Kazuki staring at her.

"Uh, no, anyway, I'll get ready!" Kazuki rushed to the bathroom quickly to freshen up. Sayumi was confused of what happen as she scratched her head. "He certainly is energetic today.

That afternoon, the two wondered downtown. "You took longer than I expected." Sayumi lectured observing Kazuki in his dressed shirt. "Not my fault, you just surprised me, so suddenly." Kazuki replied. Sayumi signed in relief. "Whatever, let's go to that place first." Sayumi suggested dragging Kazuki to the arcade.

Yuna stopped by Kazuki room that day. "Kazuki, I thought we'd have lunch together, just the two of us." Yuna discovered Kazuki wasn't there in his room. "Hey, have any of you seen Kazuki?" Yuna asked Kuriko and Rin walking by. "We haven't seen Shikmori since this morning." Rin replied. "That's weird, last time I've heard, Sayumi dragged him out of bed for some reason." Kuriko remembered. "Why would she take Kazuki?" Yuna asked confused.

"Maybe she wanted Kazuki all to herself, on a date perhaps." Kuriko teased. "Kazuki went out with Sayumi, that couldn't possibly be it; I mean he has me as his wife." Yuna said.

"Guess he is just having while being so young." Kuriko said. "You act like that is a bad thing." Rin said. "What are you doing Yuna?" Kuriko asked seeing Yuna putting on a disguise. "Kazuki might be in danger, so I'm going to watch over him." Yuna said putting on sunglasses and a hat. "This might be interesting." Kuriko said following Yuna.

Sayumi and Kazuki played a fighting game on an arcade game. One the arcade, the female fighter beat the male fighter a lot. "On man, I lost again." The second round the female fighter beat the male fighter without breaking a sweat. "Ugh, not again, guess they don't call your clan the master of the fist for nothing." Kazuki admitted defeat. "Well that shows you I'm not just good on my hands and feet, but other activities as well. Anyway let's visit the aquarium next." Sayumi said grabbing Kazuki.

The two observed the aquarium full of fish. "It's been a while since I've been here in this aquarium." Kazuki said looking at all the other sea animals. "Yeah, we went here once when we were little kids." Sayumi replied watching the sting rays swim by and was amazed. Sayumi looked at the sting rays for while. "Sayumi, Sayumi!" Kazuki gave her a light shake as Sayumi snapped out of it. "Hey should we go to the next place?" Kazuki asked putting his hand on her shoulder. "Uh right, let's go then." Sayumi said following Kazuki.

Yuna, Kuriko and Rin spied on them from the sidelines. "Kazuki, you two timer, going on a date with Sayumi, what about me, you never asked me out." Yuna complained watching Kazuki. "Calm down Yuna, we must not make a scene." Rin said pulling her back. "Yeah, and besides I'm enjoying the show, we must not spoil it just yet." Kuriko said observing Sayumi and Kazuki.

Kazuki walked together around the park. Kazuki stopped by the vending machine and got juice for him and Sayumi. "This is unlike you to space out at the aquarium." Kazuki said handed Sayumi her drink. "I can't help; I just love sea life so much, that I really get sucked into it. Is that so wrong?" Sayumi said drinking her drink. Kazuki giggled a bit. "No, I don't find it weird at all. I find it rather charming if you ask me." Kazuki said. "For a second there, I thought you were making fun of me."

"Um, why don't we go to the amusement park next?" Kazuki suggested getting away from the subject. "Okay then, let's go." Sayumi grabbed Kazuki hand leaving. In the meantime, Yuna Kuriko and Rin remained in hiding watching kazuki and Sayumi date. "Well, well, well, who would have thought she would make the first move. This is turning out really well." Kuriko said. "Sayumi and my Kazuki is on date. How is that well?" Yuna asked mad and jealous. "It is rather odd, that Sayumi would be interested in someone as weak as Shikmori." Rin pondered. "You shouldn't judge someone by their appearance Rin, Kazuki is more that meets the eye." Kuriko corrected Rin. "If you say so, but I have my doubts." Rin said watching Kazuki.

"Let's go on the log ride first." Sayumi said dragging Kazuki to the log ride. "All right, ready when you are." Kazuki said being dragged by Sayumi happy. The two went down the log ride and got very wet. "Never thought, you'd be screaming going off a simple ride." Sayumi said drying herself off with a towel. "I'm still getting use to high heights." Kazuki said drying himself off with a towel. "It was only ten feet, what's the big deal?" Sayumi said.

Next Kazuki and Sayumi went in the haunted house ride next. The animatronics monsters came out of nowhere scaring them. "These monsters seem very realistic sometimes, it's almost intimating." Kazuki said amazed by the machine. "These things are suppose to scare you, not amaze you." Sayumi lectured. Sayumi and Kazuki wondered around the amusement park, as Yuna Kuriko and Rin were still tailing them. Kazuki looked behind him with caution. "Is there something wrong?" Sayumi asked out of concern. "No, it's nothing really; ever get the feeling your being followed?" Kazuki asked looking around. "No, I don't feel anything exactly." Sayumi replied looking at Kazuki strangely.

"Yuna, Kuriko and Rin hid from them. "Looks like there on to us, and just when it was getting interesting." Kuriko said in a boring tone. "How could you just sit back and enjoy watching Sayumi spent time with Kazuki." Yuna cried. "Well, it interesting that's all, like one of them dramatic romance shows comes to life." Kuriko continued watching Kazuki and Sayumi spent time with each other.

Later on, Kazuki and Sayumi went on the ferries wheel. Next, they went on the hall of mirrors. Then, the two went to the souvenir shop. Finally, the last stop was at a café place to rest. "Are you having a good time Sayumi?" Kazuki asked smiling. "Only if you are, then I am." Sayumi replied smiling back at Kazuki drinking coffee.

"They sure are having fun." Kuriko said continuing observing Kazuki and Sayumi.

"Hey Sayumi, let's stop by this place last, I've heard there's play is going on." Kazuki suggested. "Sure thing, school plays aren't that good anyway." Sayumi said holding Kazuki hand walking to the play.

On arriver, the stage was a pirate ship on the lake. "So what play is this pal?" Kazuki asked a stranger. "It's a play based on the Peter Pan story, I heard one of the actors as Peter Pan had an accident, and they need someone new to play the part of the hero." The stranger said.

"Look no further, you scurvy dogs. I have found the one to replace Pan Right here!" A woman dressed as Captain Hook pointed at Kazuki. Kazuki was stunned. "Who, me?" Kazuki asked pointing to himself. "That's right, you scurvy brat, you will be perfect for the roll, now come on up!" The woman replied dressed as Captain Hook. Sayumi smiled at Kazuki. "Well by all means, break a leg." Sayumi cheered pushing Kazuki to the boat. Sayumi whispered in Kazuki ear before putting him on stage. "Be careful, she's another assassin."

"I know, don't worry, I'll make this quick." Kazuki whispered back to Sayumi. Kazuki then got on stage of the pirate ship. The woman dressed as Captain Hook pulled Kazuki on stage and used her magic to dress Kazuki in a Peter Pan costume. "Why don't we give the boy a hand for volunteering to play this roll?" The woman dressed as Captain Hook suggested to the audience. The audience applauded Kazuki as Kazuki smiled and scratched his head. "Thanks, but I don't even know the lines." Kazuki said to himself. "Not to worry boy, just stay in character, and remember your part in the story, if you're familiar with it." The woman dressed as Captain whispered to Kazuki.

"Now I've got you all to myself Kazuki Shikmori, so this will be your last performance." The woman Captain Hook said facing Kazuki. "I don't think so." Kazuki said facing the women. Kanzu observed Kazuki from outside crowd with Elisa. "Hey, what kind of assassin is she?" Kanzu asked eating popcorn. "Apparently, she is the kind who likes to do everything in style; she enjoys her acting talent a lot." Elisa replied. "It figures, actors!" Kanzu mocked.

"You meddled in my affairs to long Peter Pan, and now it time I get my revenge for taking my hand." The woman Captain Hook acted drawing her sword. "Say your preys Hook, you catfish." Kazuki said acting as Peter Pan drawing a dagger. The woman and Kazuki clashed weapons close. "That's codfish, you naive boy, try being more creative." Captain Hook pushed Kazuki back. "Well sorry about that." Kazuki apologized. "Remember to stay in character Shikmori, it would ruin the performance." The woman Captain Hook said dueling with Kazuki in a sword dual.

"Well, isn't this a nice change of pace, to see Kazuki performing in a play." Kiuriko watched Kazuki fight with Captain Hook.

"It certainly beats walking around all day long." Rin said catching her breath. Yuna soaked in sorrow, not watching Kazuki performances.

"Your childish games won't save you this time Pan!" The woman Captain Hook acted continuing to clash swords with Kazuki. "We'll see you about that, you old codfish!" Kazuki replied acting. "The kid is not a bad actor." Captain Hook thought to herself, while fighting Kazuki. "I've got the upper hook Pan, you and your lost boys are out of your reach against pirates like us." She acted.

Waves roared on the way revealing big crocodile in the lake. "I don't like the looks on that." Kazuki said. "No, it's that blasted crocodile. It won't leave me alone after all these years, ever since you threw my hand to the crocodile." She continued acted while fighting Kazuki. "But this time, I'll see to it that you walk the plank. I promise you that." She acted. Kazuki pinned both of her arms down. "Looks like your beaten, but it was fun while it lasted." Kazuki teased. "Then why stop there?" The woman Captain Hook said. She kneed Kazuki in the grind. The pain had become overwhelming for Kazuki that he backed off a bit.

A thug popped out of nowhere about to strike Kazuki armed with knife. "Don't worry Captain; I've got Shikmori under control, just leave it to me, and I shall deliver his head on a platter!" The woman shot the man down with her pirate gun. "If there is one thing I hate, that is unnecessary interferences." She said blowing the smoke away.

Kazuki was barely standing after that blow. "That was a dirty trick." Kazuki said trying to stand up straight. "You'll have to forgive me Pan, I wanted to make your death painless, than you'll ever imagine." She acted continuing. "Well in that case." Kazuki climbed on the rope of the ship to the top. "Well now, aren't we getting careless, hey Pan?" The woman dressed as Captain Hook followed Kazuki to the top of the ship.

"This isn't what I wrote in the script, but I like it!" The director shouted watching the show.

"This battle is getting intense and cool." An excited kid told another kid from the audience.

"You said it; this is even better than the original play!" A second excited boy replied from the audience.

Kazuki climbed to the top of the ship, and met up with Captain Hook looking down at the crowd. "It's time we finish this Peter Pan." The woman held her sword towards Kazuki. "Yeah, I couldn't agree more." Kazuki held his dagger towards Captain Hook. The two clashed swords for the final time.

"You know it would be a whole lot easily if you just admit defeat." The woman Captain Hook said. "And be some mindless slave to the Kugami clan. Thanks, but no thanks." Kazuki said pushing the woman back. The two continued to clash swords. The woman kicked Kazuki to the side and knocked the dagger from his hand. "Well now, I suppose I win, and you lose Peter Pan." The woman grabbed Kazuki with her Hook and held him to the edge. "I'll make this quick for your sake." The woman drew out her pirate gun at Kazuki. "Your right, have a nice swim?" Kazuki grabbed the woman by the Hook threw her over his shoulder.

The woman fell off the ship into the crocodile's mouth. "Snee, help!" The woman screamed in the belly of the crocodile. The whole crowd laughed at the incident with Hook. The crowd applauded at the end of the show.

"Is this an awesome show or what?" A kid said from the audience clapping.

"Yeah, best show ever." The second kid said clapping.

Kazuki bowed to the crowd and jumped down off the stage. "Your acting was off in a lot of ways." Sayumi teased. "Very funny, but nonetheless she won't be bothering us for a while." Kazuki said bushing off his shoulder. Sayumi and Kazuki walked home together.

"Capture attempt has ended in failure madam." Elisa reported talking on her cell phone.

"The boy certainly is persistent, unlike his loser relatives." Yuki said on the other phone line. "Nonetheless, I suppose we may have underestimated him too much, to have him be this stubborn." Yuki yawned on the phone. "Return back for now."

"Yes, understood madam." Elisa replied.

Kanzu yawned. "What a day that was, note to self, don't hire the dramatic kind of assassins." Kanzu reminded herself.

That evening Kazuki and Sayumi returned to the dorms. "Welcome back Mr. Shikmori." The manager greeted them.

"I'm home." Kazuki replied going back to the home.

"Kazuki, where have you been all day?" Yuna demanded in jealously. "He was with me out training." Sayumi said. "Training, you call having fun training, by just going out on a date?" Yuna asked.

"Kazuki sounded nervous. "Look, it's not what you think. It's just that we were. Hey, what a minute, how did you know what we were doing." Kazuki asked feeling suspicions of Yuna behavior.

Yuna was at a loss for words. "Well, I just. Oh please forgive me Kazuki. I was worried about you, so was kind of watching over you from the shadows. "By watching over, you mean spying?" Sayumi asked. "No, no, no, it is nothing like that after all. I was just keeping a close eye." Yuna answered.

"You were spying!" Kazuki and Sayumi cried together.

"It wasn't my fault, Kuriko and Rin was doing it too." Yuna said.

"Oh dear, what will happen now, I'm really going to miss him." Kuriko said watching Kazuki from the roof. Rin signed at Kuriko comment, as they continued watching Yuna try to convince Kazuk and Sayumi.

**More to come on the way folk, I'm thinking around thirteen chapters, anyway please continue to be patient and review. I'll get more motivated to update. **


	8. Reminisce

That morning at the bridge, a big buff man charged at Kazuki with tackle, but missed as Kazuki dodged his attack. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that big guy!" Kazuki cried teasing the man.

"I'm gonna eat you alive, little man!" The man charged at Kazuki again, and Kazuki dodged the bow, leading him into a brick wall. "Here I come, little man." The man charged for a second attack. The man launched for a second attack, as Kazuki stood by the river. The man drew close to Kazuki, as Kazuki used his quick reflexes to grab the belt from the man's pants and tie his feet together. "Oh shit!" the man collapsed in the water.

Kazuki looked at the man defeat. "Looks like that guy won't be getting a raise." Kazuki got his school bag and left.

Kanzu and Elisa watched the video of Kazuki win over the big guy. "Out of all the assassins to hire, you had to pick the one who couldn't swim." Kanzu criticized Elisa.

"I thought Shikmori would have difficulties against someone of brute strength." Elisa said looking at Kazuki win over the man. Kanzu signed in irritation. "Whatever, I'm not letting to pick anymore assassins this time, you brainless maid!"

"To think I had four of my best assassins go down in a row by that boy, why must he make this hard for us." Yuki said looking at papers of passed assassins. She walked and observed Kazuki walking to school.

"You're late Shikmori, so get out." Mrs. Iba ordered Kazuki, while teaching the class.

Kazuki stood outside the classroom thinking about the Kugami clan. "Just what are they planning, I just don't get it?" "They said my genes are needed for their household affairs, but why?" Kazuki had both of his hands on his cheeks in deep thought.

"I'll make it worth your wild, if you give me your genes!" Kuriko appeared out of nowhere and rubbed her chest against Kazuki back. "Step away from Shikmori at once. I see you are as lewd as ever. I shall put end to your life at once." Rin pointed her sword towards Kazuki. "You girls are not in class." Kazuki asked surrounded.

"Oh, we got out early, so we could spend more time with you." Kuriko replied winking at Kazuki. Rin bushed after hearing Kuriko. "Do not get any ideas, just because I helped you." Rin said gripping her katana. A moment later, the school bell ring. The students got out of class and saw Kazuki with Kuriko and Rin.

"Shikmori, didn't we forbid you of ever seeing Mrs. Kazetsubaki and Mrs. Kamishiro, excluding Yuna as well?" Nakamaru called out. Kazuki was so annoyed, he acted dense. "Really, I don't recall you saying anything along those lines. I probably wasn't listening." Nakamaru got irritated along with the rest of the class. "Well, we'll make the message clear this time, you cheap two timing bastard." Nakamaru said arming himself with magic. "What do you mean by that?" Kazuki asked feeling discovered.

"Don't play coy with us, Yuna is clearly your wife, and you've been cheating on her, behind her back, just disgraceful. Nakamaru said. "That's right, cheat on one girl, you cheat on another. Like the other day, you went on a date with Sayumi. Shikmori is a player now. You're nothing but a timing player, cheating on his poor wife Yuna." Kazumi shouted.

"Who's been telling you these lies?" Kazuki asked annoyed by Kazumi insult. "The newspaper club never lies on anything." The four eyed orange haired girl replied by Kazuki question. "Well, I don't mind, even if they are lies, as long as I get your genes." Kuriko said embracing Kazuki behind the back. "Get your hands off of Kazuki now." Yuna demanded arming herself with her magic.

"Protect Yuna from him!" Nakamaru cried with the other classmates. "Let's get this two-timer to folk over his genes." Kazumi ordered the girls as they also armed themselves with magic. "Damn it, this is so ridiculous." Kazuki said to himself. Kazuki slipped out up undetected, as everyone clashed magical powers, therefore causing an explosion in the classroom.

A black BMW car stood by the school. Kanzu observed in binoculars the activity of class 2-B from the car. "Ugh, these students are just as rowdy as our rank assassins." Kanzu said in disgust. "Take me out of here." Kanzu ordered the driver. The black BMW pulled out of the school grounds, while Sayumi took out the trash, she saw the black BMW car drive off. Sayumi grew suspicions of the vehicle.

Around noon, Kazuki caught his breath at the school gym. "Man, these idiots don't ever quit, even if I tried explaining that there is nothing between Yuna and me." Kazuki signed in relief. "Hey, you're late." Sayumi tossed a karate uniform to Kazuki. "We got sparring practice, so get ready." Sayumi said as she got in her fighting stance. "Okay, you're on." Kazuki put on the karate uniform.

The two spared together exchanging fist, while trying to get a hit from one another. Sayumi blocked Kazuki incoming punch and countered him with a jump kick to his face. Kazuki was knocked down to the ground feeling the pain on his cheek after Sayumi kick. "You're lacking more on your offense then defense." Sayumi lectured tightening her belt. "You're always this harsh on training, even back then." Kazuki reminded wiping the bruise from his cheek.

A flashback occurred back at a karate dojo. Sayumi knocked down an opponent. The karate instructor checked the opponent and saw blood from his mouth. "You bleed your opponent Sayumi, that's automatic disqualification. Take a bench." The karate instructor ordered. "Yes sir." Sayumi replied sitting on the sidelines. Kazuki handed Sayumi a water bottle and sat with her. "No matter what sensei said, you really are something out there." Kazuki complemented Sayumi. "Flattery won't make me go easy on you." Sayumi said drinking her water bottle. "It was just a complement." Kazuki replied.

"Shikmori, your next, get up here now." The karate instructor ordered. "Yes ma'am." Kazuki replied going up to the stand. "Ready, and begin!" The karate instructor ordered. Kazuki dueled with an opponent while trying to get a hit. The opponent was punching and kicking trying to strike Kazuki, as he was dodging every move. "Defend yourself Shikmori, quit screwing around out there!" The Karate instructor ordered. Kazuki flipped his opponent over and held his arm in submission "That move is not in the book, no point for you Shikmori." The karate instructor said.

Later the sensei had a talk with Kazuki at the bench. "I'm tired of you doing moves not listed in the karate handbook Shikmori, I don't know what you're going though, and frankly I don't care, but if you can't follow regulations, then get out of my dojo!" The karate instructor yelled.

"Fine by me, who needs this stupid dojo anyway, good bye?" Kazuki said leaving the dojo. Sayumi handed the karate instructor her uniform. "I quit as well." Sayumi left the dojo trying to catch up with Kazuki. "Why did you quit karate class?" Sayumi asked. "I was getting bored of it anyway." Kazuki lied.

The flashback had ended; Sayumi offered Kazuki a hand, while still on the ground. "Sorry about the rough tactic." Sayumi apologized held her hand. "It's alright; your family is the master of the fist, so it's only natural." Kazuki caught her hand. Kazuki got up, and two faced each other with affection.

As the two continued to stare at each other with affection, they were about to share a kiss, but was interrupted by an explosion. "We know you're in their Shikmori!" Nakamaru shouted with a group of guys. Kazuki then disappeared from Sayumi side. "Sayumi, what are you standing there for, help us get Shikmori." Kazumi suggested bumping into Sayumi. "Forget it Kazumi, I don't want any part in your plans of getting Kazuki so called genes." Sayumi walked away. "Fine, but you don't know what you're missing!" Kazumi replied.

That afternoon, Kazuki returned home to the dorms, as met up with Yuna and Mrs. Manager. "What is Shikmori favorite food?" Mrs. Manager answered. "Yes, I need it to prepare for his dinner, even if it's only for a short while." Yuna replied. "How about you Kazuki dear, what would you like?" Yuna asked.

"Please stop calling me that, and I'm not hunger for tonight." Kazuki replied. "Come now, you'll never get your strength up, if you don't eat right." Yuna said.

"That's right, wouldn't want you to go so soon, if you're not taking proper care of yourself, and then that would make your genes useless to me." Kuriko teased. "Powerful magic is needed for me, but this has nothing to do with the head family, I was once told to make him my husband, but as I stated before, I have no intention of making someone like you my lifelong partner." Rin insulted. "I bet Yuna is after the same thing for switching to western magic." Kuriko said. "Indeed, they are getting just what they deserved." Rin agreed.

"Kazuki, that is not it at all." Yuna interrupted. "So in the end, you're just like them." Kazuki said. "Kazuki, no, that is not it at all." Yuna said trying to explain. "Maybe, I am better off alone, free from all of you, I don't even know anything about you, so just disappear already for good, and I don't need you or anybody else!" Kazuki shouted angrily.

Yuna was so overwhelmed by Kazuki words. "I see, well fine then." Yuna threw her necklace at Kazuki and ran away. "Aw, how sad, you made her cry. Well that's one down for me." Kuriko said picking up Yuna necklace. "You really are horrible, aren't you Shikmori." Rin insulted. "Come now, Kazuki, why do you try to hide your feelings?" Kuriko asked.

Kazuki was very upset. "You wouldn't understand, because you two never understand anything but your petty family obligation!" Kazuki replied. Sayumi stood by the entrance watching Kazuki. "I think, it's time you told them Kazuki, I'll go look for Yuna." Sayumi suggested leaving to find Yuna.

Kazuki took a deep breath calming down. "Is there something, we don't know about?" Kuriko asked who was curious. "I would like to hear it as well." Rin suggested who was also curious.

**Kazuki past is revealed next chapter.**


	9. Kazuki's past

That afternoon outside Aoi dorms, Kazuki held his head down staring at the ground, while sitting on the bench. Kuriko appeared in front of Kazuki curious about his past life. "So now, what is it you've been hiding this whole time Kazuki?" Kuriko wondered sitting down next to Kazuki. "Yes, what do you have to hide Shikmori?" Rin wondered also curious about Kazuki.

Kazuki took a deep breath and answered. "It's not that I was hiding this from anybody, I just didn't feel like anyone needed to know this. Ever since that day, I have always been alone."

Sayumi caught up to Yuna stopping her from running away on the streets. "Please don't think indifferently of Kazuki. He may be cold sometimes. But he doesn't hate you in anyway. It's just the fact that he had a lot of going on in his past life." Sayumi said to Yuna. Yuna became interested in hearing the story of Kazuki. "He always tries to hide his feeling, but he has his reasons." Sayumi said.

A flashback occurred. "It all started years ago, when I was thirteen years old." Kazuki narrated reminiscing about his past. In the dark streets, little Kazuki was walking with his mom from the grocery store with a bag a groceries. "We are going to have quite a feast my dear, as soon as your father hurries from the ATM." The beautiful mother stated being impatient. A man rushed to the woman quickly catching his breath. "Sorry for taking so long, long line." The man said. Kazuki yawned. "It's the same old excuse come on dear, we have to get home, and Kazuki is tired." The mother lectured the husband. The husband giggled nervously. "Sorry dear, let's head home."

Kazuki mother and father wondered the streets that night on their way home; a gang of thugs surrounded them. "Your magical power is exceptional strong." One thug complemented. "Yes, this is a rare sight to see." Second thug said. "Why don't you come with us, your power will benefit us greatly." The husband stood up to the thugs putting his wife and kid behind him. "And what if we say no to your request?" The thug reached in his jacket for a weapon. The husband used his magical power to blow the thugs away crashing them into the walls. The family then took off running. "Dear, call the police at once!" The husband ordered the wife, as she got on her cell phone.

"Ma'am, it would seem like most of our members had failed to capture the man and women." The maid reported to Yuki. "Well now, I think it's time we make a house call, they are average after all but useful. Get them at once, and do not fail." Yuki ordered the white haired maid. "Yes, as you wish madam." The maid replied.

The next morning, Kazuki left to junior high school. "Have a good day at school dear." The mother waved to Kazuki. "All right mom." Kazuki said leaving to school. "Hey honey have you seen my suit?" The husband asked calling out. "It should be in the dryer dear." The mom replied. "Even, if mom and dad acted like they were fine, I was still concerned for their safety." Kazuki narrated.

Later on that afternoon, the mother was cooking dinner and the father was just getting home from work. "Welcome home dear." The mother greeted the husband settling down. "Thanks, work was a major killer and…" before the husband could finish his sentence and smoke bomb crashed into the house. "What's the hell, what's going on?" the husband asked covering up his mouth. The husband was cut in the chest by a women in silver hair wearing Goth clothing wielding a little scythe. "To waste my blade on simple minded weaklings, I'm offended." The girl insulted with gang of thugs behind her. "What do you think you're doing, what did we do to you?" the mother asked struggling. "Oh it's nothing personal; we just want your magical abilities." The girl answered holding her weapon towards the wife's face. "But that will turn us into ash." The husband answered hurt badly. "That's exactly the point in all of this, now hold still." The girl answered.

The thugs grabbed the parents by both arms. The girl held a special jar at the wife first. "The husband triggered the gas line. "Get away from my wife, you fucking trash!" The husband pushed the girl away and punched out some of the thugs. "My, aren't we feeling moody today, regardless we cannot fail, Boys!" The girl teased as the thugs pulled out their guns towards the husband. "We have to ask you to please corporate with us; otherwise we won't hesitate to spill some blood. The choice is yours." The girl threatened the husband. "Too bad you won't get the chance. The girl sniffed around. "I smell smoke, what is that?"

The husband used his magical power to teleport his wife out of the house. "Sorry dear, but you must get away quickly." The husband said lighting a lighter. "It's a gas line, get out of here now!" the girl called out. "Oh shit!" the thugs were about to run, but was caught in the explosion. The mother looked back at the house seeing it burn down. "Oh no, this can't be." Two thugs escaped the house safely and caught the mother. "Oh but it is, but one out of two is not bad at all." The thug held a special jar at the women sucking her magical power away. Kazuki mother then become a soulless corpse. "Let's report back for now!" the thug suggested running away.

Kazuki wondered the school ground bored, he heard the police radio. "Local house was burned recently in Shinjuku lane; the rest is still unknown at the time, much state suicide, and other state arson." The radio reported. It caught Kazuki attention all of a sudden. "Shinjuku lane, that's where I live," Kazuki said to himself. Kazuki rushed off from school early to his house.

"I feared for their lives, so I rushed back to the house, as quick as I can." Kazuki narrated. "But before I got there, I was too late." Kazuki continued narrating. Kazuki stood in front of his house feeling very overwhelmed. Kazuki discovered his mom's soulless corpse on the street. "Oh no, you can't be like this mom, mom, mom!" Kazuki shouted trying to wake her up. Kazuki then witness some two thugs running away. Kazuki saw them and tailed them feeling mighty angry. "You're going to pay for this."

The two thugs hung out at an ally. One did nothing, and the other smoked a cigarette. "So did you bang that chick last night?" the thug asked. "Nah, she got the best of me, by taking my wallet, when I was drunk on my feet." The second thug replied. Kazuki snuck up behind them with a led pipe, and bashed one of them. The second thug held his gun out, but was bashed with the pipe as well.

"What the fucking hell?" the first thug said struggling from the wound. Kazuki hit the first thug again with the led pipe. "Yeah, what was that for?" the second thug asked. "Why did you do this to my family?" Kazuki asked gripping the led pipe. "We did it, because we were told to get there magical power for our household affairs." The first thug answered. "Yeah, they were needed. You should consider yourself lucky, that we did not take you instead." The second thug said.

"So you killed them just for their powers?" Kazuki asked grabbing one of the thugs. "We got nothing against them, we were just following orders, but if you tell us where more of your relatives are, we won't come after you." The thug suggested to Kazuki. Kazuki punched the thug and hit him with the led pipe again. "Screw you, asshole!" Kazuki shouted beating down the thug. "Your just dug yourself a deep hole kid, if you mess with us." The second thug said. Kazuki hit the other thug with the led pipe. "You damn filthy scumbag!" Kazuki said beating down the thug. Kazuki was frustrated with the thugs staring down on them bleeding from their faces.

"After a while, I was raised in an orphanage." Kazuki narrated. Kazuki went into an orphanage room with a bunch of kids. "Everyone, this is Kazuki Shikmori, he will be living with us." The head women said guiding Kazuki in the orphanage. "Uh, hi guys, how are you?" Kazuki greeted. "Nice to meet you Kazuki!" the kids shouted greeting Kazuki.

Kazuki stopped by the convenience store with two bags of groceries. "Okay, I got everything needed on the list." Kazuki said to himself reading the grocery list. Kazuki walked home from the convenience store. He saw police tape around store, as he stopped to observe the activity. A little kid was crying, while police women pulled him back. "No mom, mom is still in there, please you got to get her out of there." The little kid said crying, when crying his accidently pulled the cover off his dead mother covered in blood. Kazuki was stunned by the body as he felt very sick. Kazuki threw up in the trashcans. "Even while living in the orphanage." The crimes still would not stop. Kazuki narrated. Kazuki looked at a TV while walking home. "The constant slaughter still continued, but no leads leading up to the culprits." The newswomen said on TV.

A couple years later, Kazuki was at the front of the orphanage sweeping the front porch. A woman in wearing a sexy funeral black outfit walked by the orphanage, and notice as Kazuki swept the porch. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" she asked Kazuki. "Uh, no, not really, you must get me confused with someone else." Kazuki denied turning away from the women. "No, you really do look familiar." She said looking at Kazuki closely.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kazuki continued to deny. "You're Kazuki Shikmori, if I'm not mistaken?" She corrected. "Yeah that's me, and who are you?" Kazuki asked all confuse. "Oh forgive me, for the late introduction, I'm Karei Hirosaki, I'm the dorm manager at Aoi academy. I was also your former relative lover." She introduces herself. "Nice to meet you, but what is Aoi academy by the way?" Kazuki asked. "You mean you haven't heard it's a famous school for magicians." She answered. "But never mind me, where have you been after all these years with no direct contact?" she asked concerned for Kazuki. "Believe me, it's a long difficult story." Kazuki said.

Later on that day, the dorm manager and Kazuki were at the café restaurant, after Kazuki told Karei what happen, she was so shocked. "I'm so sorry, so much terrible things have happen to you, and nobody was ever there for you." Karei said feeling sorry for Kazuki. "Yeah, so much has happen." Kazuki replied drinking coffee.

Karei handed Kazuki an Aoi academy application. "Hey, why don't you consider enrolling at Aoi academy?" Kazuki read over the application. "Aoi academy huh, I don't know, it's awfully pricey." Kazuki said. "You do not need to worry about little details like that, plus they have live in dorms there. Not to mention there are other students with magical powers like you. You'll blend in with the crowd really well. It won't be safe here on the streets with the crime wave up." Karei suggested. "I'll have to think it over." Kazuki said leaving some money on the table and left the café coffee shop. "I understand." Karei replied seeing Kazuki off. "At first I was very skeptical of her." Kazuki narrated.

That night at the orphanage Kazuki laid in the bed looked over the Aoi academy applications. "Wow that's cool, someone recommended you to Aoi academy." One girl said to Kazuki looking at his applications. "Yeah, I'm so jealous." A second girl replied looking over his applications. "So are you going to go or not." A boy asked hanging down the bunk bed. "I'm still thinking it over." Kazuki replied still looking over the application. "Man, I'd kill for a chance to be a student there at that magical school. You should go for it man, something like this doesn't come very often." The boy replied admiring Kazuki. "Guess it would give me a fresh start in high school, besides being homeschooled all day." Kazuki said.

"Excuse me, head mistress, I have a request." Kazuki called out, and then saw Karei talking to the head mistress of the orphanage. "You want to enroll Kazuki Shikmori in Aoi academy?" She asked curiously. "Yes, I will be watching over him from the dorms. It will further his education." Karei replied. "Well, if you want Kazuki Shikmori, then the choice is up to him, and I have no right to interfere." The head mistress said agreeing on the contract. "Mr. Shikmori, do you want to enroll in Aoi academy?" she asked.

"I've decided, and yeah I'll go." Kazuki agreed. "Excellent then, pack your things and be on your way. Be sure to take your studies seriously this time Shikmori." She said.

Kazuki packed up all his bags and went with Karei Hirosaki out the door. "Knock them dead Kazuki, and take care." The boy said seeing Kazuki off. "Bye, bye Kazuki." the girls said seeing Kazuki off. Kazuki waved back to the kids as he left the orphanage. "After that I was enrolled in Aoi academy." Kazuki narrated.

"So that is why Kazuki had?" Yuna replied as she was overwhelmed by Kazuki story after Sayumi told him. "Yes, he's been though a lot in his past, and even here and now he still is determine to find the people who killed his family." Sayumi replied telling Yuna the whole story.

"Wow, must have been rough on you." Kuriko said bored of Kazuki life story. "You wanted to know so I told you." Kazuki said annoyed by Kuriko. Rin on the other hand was lost in deep thought after Kazuki life story.

"The brat is becoming more of a pain then other victims." Yuki said looking out the window of her mansion. "Ma'am, if I may ask what we are going to do next after we get Shikmori magical power?" the eye patched maid asked behind Yuki. "Well now, if you really must know Elisa. I will show you." Yuki said leading Elisa to a hidden room with a hollow bookcase shelf. Yuki pulled out a book as the wall opened up on the two leading to a dark room.

The dark room had a giant gargoyle stature with eyes glowing bright red. "A stature ma'am, is that what it is?" Elisa asked. "It isn't just a stature you silly maid it is a resurrection chamber." Yuki answered. "It is for the resurrection of our master we lost years ago, due to this damn power struggle." That's right once resurrected we will have full authority over these simple minded greedy fools who dare to oppose us." Kanzu said coming out from the darkness. "He will be powerful than ever, so not even those of the branch family can stop him. We will create a new world for powerful magicians everywhere, and the weak will gravel down our feet." Yuki announced. "I suppose that means that you will." The maid asked.

"Yes, the Kugami clan will be the most powerful magic users in the world and those who stand in our way shall die." Yuki continued. Yuki begin to laugh evilly after her announcement. "Shall I send in the next assassin?" Elisa asked.

"No, knowing the boy's strength not to give in. this time we are take matters into our own hands now. This is one fate Kazuki will not escape from." Yuki said laughing evilly.

**Sorry everyone I know it's been a month since I've updated a new chapters to the story. Two things were holding me back. One was the exams coming up in collage now that the summer is near, and two was a new game I got called Super Mario Galaxy 2. It's an awesome game. If you love the first Mario galaxy, you'll like this one. Ahem well I'm going to be doing other stories in the summer. Such as Kid Icarus and a Super Smash bros brawl story. In the meantime, thanks for being patients and don't forget to review. **


	10. New plan of attack

That afternoon at the Kugami clan's mansion, Kanzu was throwing her knifes at a dark dartboard, while Elisa was sweeping the floor. "Come now, you two, we must prepare to apprehend Kazuki Shikmori." Yuki suggested making an appearance as she put on some leather gauntlets. "Well somebody feeling anxious today." Kanzu teased Yuki. "That boy is becoming way to persistent and making it hard for us. So if he does not come to us, then we will bring him in by force." Yuki said tightening her gauntlets. "Well looks like I will get to test that boy's speed if he can dodge my throwing knifes." Kanzu said as she threw and knife at the bull eye of the dartboard.

"What is your orders madam?" Elisa asked preparing for duty. "You and Kanzu will remain on standby for now, until then, I've set up someone else to occupy those girls of his, while one goes after him." Two twins appeared into the room in hooded cloaks, one carrying a double bladed ax, another carried a dragon staff, both of them war kabuki mask. "Capture Kazuki Shikmori, but dispose of the others however you want." Yuki ordered the twins.

"My, my, quite interesting." The twin boy said looking Kazuki photo. "Yes, quite interesting indeed, maybe he will be more entertaining than that other target we captured." The twin girl said also looking at Kazuki photo. "The boy is really agile, don't underestimate him." Yuki warned the twins. "Hope you don't mind." The twin boy said. "If we play with him for a while." The twin girl replied.

"Whatever it takes to subdue Kazuki Shikmori, and then you have my permission to do so." Yuki said. "This will be most enjoyable." The twin boy said licking his lips. "Yes, most enjoyable indeed." The twin girl said, as the twins left they held hands together.

"Wow, never thought you can turn a couple into blood thirsty psychos' twins." Kanzu admired the twins as they walked off. "You don't have to worry, I made them at the level of Shikmori, and so those three girls will even have a hard time with him."

The next morning Kazuki was still asleep he woke up and looked at his alarm clock and discovered. "Oh crap, I got to get out of here." Kazuki said rushing to get dress. Kazuki rushed out of the dorms passing the dorm manager. "Oh my, careful on your way to school Kazuki and have a good day. Mrs. Manager said seeing Kazuki off.

Kazuki got into class 2-b with not a moment to spare. "Oh hey there Shikmori, class is just about to start, so get ready, and don't slack off the rest of the class." Mrs. Iba lectured. "Hey, you're one to talk sleeping throughout the class time." Kazuki replied. "Oh very funny now take your seat." Mrs. Iba yawned. "What's wrong Shikmori did your wife Yuna leave you already?" Nakamaru mocked Kazuki. "Shut up Nakamaru, we're not like that. You believe anything you hear." Kazuki said taking his seat. "That's not true at all." Nakamaru corrected Kazuki. "Kazuki, Nakamaru, keep it down I'm trying to teach here." Mrs. Iba shouted as she threw a book at Kazuki, but Kazuki ducked and the book hit Nakamaru instead.

Meanwhile later on that day in biology club, Rin was wiping off the items used in the biology report. "Hey Rin, when your done with that. You have a visitor waiting for you." A girl reported to Rin. "A visitor for me, but who is it?" Rin wondered with curiosity.

As Rin finished up the biology lab, she met with the visitor aside of campus. The visitor was a male member of her clan family. "Well you certainly been busy Rin." The male teased Rin. "Is there something going on with the head family?" Rin asked. "Don't try to deny the subject. Your orders were to recover Shikmori genes, but by the looks of it. You have been deifying orders, and the head family is getting impatience. We are in need of some new blood. You know that." The man explained to Rin. "So what, it does not matter to me. I'm a student of Aoi academy." Rin replied. "You must not forget. You are also a Kamishiro and you have a duty to fulfill, otherwise, someone else will be assigned to get Shikmori genes." The man continued to explain. The man left as Rin felt very frustrated after the conversation gritting her teeth.

Later on that day, Kazuki ate lunch alone in the classroom. "Eating lunch alone Shikmori, your girlfriends don't find you useful anymore, because of your genes." Kazumi teased Kazuki. "Give it a rest Kazumi; I don't want to even hear about it. Already have enough people after me." Kazuki said trying to avoid the subject. "Well if you fork over your genes to me. I'll make it worth your wild." Kazumi temped Kazuki getting close to him. "Not even if you paid me." Kazuki replied backing away from Kazumi.

"Hey Kazumi get away from Shikmori, a loser like him does not deserve treatment like that." Nakamaru shouted pointing at Kazumi. "That's right, what makes you think you can have his genes all to yourself?" Reika said pointing her camera at Shikmori. "You're not going to have Kazuki so long as he is with me." Yuna said standing up to them. "Yuna, I think your only making it worst." Kazuki said. "Well we are not letting him go into Rin or Kuriko hands." Kazumi said with a group of girls surrounding her. Kazumi and the girl armed themselves with their magical powers, as Nakamaru and the guy also armed themselves with magical powers. "Don't do that, you're going to destroy the classroom!" Kazuki said trying to talk the rest of the class out of fighting. "Shut up, we're not letting you have anyone." Nakamaru said. As the class clashed magical powers the class exploded. Mrs. Iba saw the classroom blown up. "Oh man, there goes half of my paycheck. To think I was going to get that new game." Mrs. Iba signed.

That afternoon Kazuki stopped by the vending machine and got himself a drink. "Oh brother when will these idiots ever learn?" Kazuki said to himself drinking his drink. "Hello Kazuki." Kuriko said as she appeared in front of Kazuki unexpectedly. "Oh hey Kuriko, fancy meeting you hear." Kazuki replied. "Aren't you surprised to see me?" Kuriko asked sitting with Kazuki. "I've gotten used to you always making unexpected appearances. "It that so, well I see you gotten even bolder that last time." Kuriko said feeling Kazuki muscles. "Come now why don't go somewhere nice." Kuriko said pulling Kazuki arm. "Huh, why now I mean?" Kazuki replied surprised.

Kazuki and Kuriko took a walk across town, as Kuriko was holding Kazuki arm tightly, but Kazuki stayed cautions. "Come on Kazuki there is no need to be nervous. A lot of guys would kill for a date with me." Kuriko said to clam Kazuki. "Really, I'm sure they don't know what their missing." Kazuki said being sarcastic. "Are you applying that I'm unattractive?" Kuriko asked. "No, that's not it all. I mean you're very cute either way." Kazuki said trying to keep Kuriko from getting mad. "Good, now let's go to that coffee shop that opened across the street from here." Kuriko suggested still pulling Kazuki arm. "Okay, okay, just don't pull my arm so much." Kazuki agreed.

The two spent time in the new coffee shop as Kuriko ate a slice of cake. "I really must get the secret recipe. This cake is good." Kuriko said tasting the cake. "Relax for once Kazuki and have a slice of cake." Kuriko said giving Kazuki a piece of cake. "I guess it would be nice to get away from those morons. If only I did not have these powerful genes. I would have been better off as some guy everyone just ignores." Kazuki said drinking his cup of coffee. "Well I suppose that would make you feel more like a ghost, but everyone will still notice you. They are certainly not invisible to the world anymore. Not to my eyes." Kuriko continued. "At this time, sometimes I really wish I was invisible." Kazuki said in a sarcastic manner. Kuriko laughed for a bit. "What's so funny?" Kazuki demanded.

"Oh nothing I just found it quite ironic that you admit to yourself like that." Kuriko laughed continued. "I suppose with all the crazy stuff going on." Kazuki said eating the cake Kuriko gave him. "He's so cute when he's determined." Kuriko stared at Kazuki blushing. Kazuki spotted some odd looking men in suits observing Kazuki activity. "I've got to go." Kazuki left the coffee restaurant leaving some money on the table. Kuriko also left some money on the table and followed Kazuki.

"What's wrong Kazuki?" Kuriko asked concerned about Kazuki. "It's nothing I just thought I saw some men that work for that ruthless organization. I just hope it was just my imagination. Anyway, I'm going home thanks for treating me." Kazuki replied.

Later on that night Kazuki laid in his bed for a while thinking. Sayumi then hit Kazuki in the head. "Ow, Sayumi what was that for!" Kazuki asked feeling the pain on his head. "While you were out flirting with Mrs. Kazetsubaki, you had clean up duty today, but you were not here so I had to take over your shift." Sayumi answered. "Oh that's right, I'm so sorry Sayumi. I promise I'll make it up to you." Kazuki begged for Sayumi forgiveness. Sayumi signed. "Never mind that, Rin told me to give you this." Sayumi handed Kazuki a note from Rin.

Kazuki looked at the paper. "Could it be that Rin is finally confessing her feelings to you?" Yuna asked anxiously. "It not a date Yuna, it's a dual." Kazuki corrected. "But why would Rin want to dual you like this?" Yuna asked. "Good question, unless she has a motive." Sayumi replied.

The message said. "Meet me north of the bridge by Aoi academy at 10:00pm. P.S come alone." The letter said. "Girls, I'll be heading off now, so let me handle this." Kazuki said feeling determined. "If you're feeling that determine, then I'll let you handle it." Sayumi said. "Sayumi, how could you say such a thing? What if Kazuki gets hurt?" Yuna asked. "Leave him be Yuna. I'm sure he will not get hurt. He's not a little kid you know. You just worry too much." Sayumi said.

Kazuki arrived by the bridge at the location Rin told him to meet at. "Rin are you there, where are you. I've arrived just like you said." Kazuki called out. Rin stood by the river waiting for Kazuki. "You have arrived Shikmori. Now no one will be able to detect us within this barrier I set up." Rin said. "What's the occasion Rin?" Kazuki asked happily. Rin turned around to face Kazuki as she draw out her Katana and tossed a Katana to Kazuki. "By the order of the Kamishiro clan, I shall take your life." Rin demanded as she got into her sword stance, and faced Kazuki. "Well somebody is having a bad day today." Kazuki teased as he gripped the Katana that was thrown at him. "Enough talk, defend yourself Shikmori!" Rin shouted as she charged at Kazuki for an attack.

**Will update very soon, story is almost done!**


	11. True intentions

That night Rin stared at Kazuki with a killing intent as she drew her katana looks into her eye, as Kazuki couldn't believe what Rin just said as Kazuki stood speechless. "Rin, what do you mean, what's gotten into you?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"I mean exactly what I say, I've come to take your life at once, to release me from the bounds of the head family, and I refuse to give my heart to weakling as arrogant as you. Now then, with that being said defend yourself Shikmori!" Rin explained as she griped her Katana tightly. Rin quickly charged at Kazuki with her katana for an attack; however, Kazuki defended the attack with the katana Rin tossed to him. Rin was making strike after strike; Kazuki had remained on the defense line. Rin then launched a projectile magic attack as she swung her sword at Kazuki.

Kazuki flew backwards, after getting struck by Rin attack. "Wow that was really massive." Kazuki said browned away by Rin strike. Rin jumped up in the air to launch another attack with her katana.

"Uh-oh, not good," Kazuki panicked as he quickly avoided Rin attack. Rin swung her sword at Kazuki repeatedly, but Kazuki dodged every blow she made. "Your unbelievable Rin, it's no wonder why your clan is the master of the sword. How about request if either of us lose?" Kazuki said impressed with Rin ability. "Shut up and fight." Rin demanded still attacking Kazuki repeatedly.

Kazuki evaded Rin attack and got in the back of her. Rin used the back of her sword to get Kazuki from behind her. "Nice try, but I've learned way more then you." Rin replied facing Kazuki from behind. Kazuki felt the pain in his chest Rin struck him in. Rin attacked repeatedly again and again, but Kazuki still stayed on the defensive. Rin katana glowed green as she countered Kazuki and swung her katana again blowing him back.

Kazuki crashed into the wall, as Rin appeared in front of him. "This is absurd, why do you not defend yourself?" Rin said as she hit Kazuki repeatedly. "Isn't it obvious, because I don't want to fight you?" Kazuki said as he kept defending himself from Rin attack. "You must be going through a lot of pressure from your family. I know it's hard for you, but we all have a choice for ourselves. You don't have to do this."Kazuki said trying to reason with Rin.

"I don't need Any Symphony from you!" Rin shouted as she hit Kazuki sword so hard it broke in half. "Now I'm going to put an end to this." Rin raise her katana for the final strike, before she could make the final strike Kazuki had countered her attack by kicking her Katana out of her hand, next he kicked her in the stomach. Rin then grabbed Kazuki by the collar as she armed her right hand with magic attempting to take him down.

"Tell me Rin, does taking a life mean more to you, then your actual freedom from this cage?" Kazuki asked. When Kazuki asked that question Rin halted her attack, when Kazuki asked that question.

"I didn't live a normal life like you Shikmori." Rin said as she began to reminisce about her past.

"It is true that I was born into amongst the noble branch family. My family had studied the way of the sword from generation to generation. I too had someone very special to me we were like brother and sister. He was kind and gentle to me. However that feeling disappeared long ago when he stopped caring about me. He forced me to do many practice drills, and I wasn't allowed to be on my own. I was bound to the head family. It became my prison. Swordsmanship was all that matter to them of me being the next head even if I didn't want to. So I enrolled in Aoi academy in hopes to get away from it all, but I was wrong. I was assigned a new task to recover your genes or make you my husband." Rin explained as she continued to reminisce about her past.

"That is way I cannot stand your existence, as it puts a huge burden on me and that I can never be free. I don't have a choice." Rin said as she tightens her grip on Kazuki collar.

"You're wrong Rin, you do have a choice and only you can make it, you're the one who decides to live your life to the fullest not your family of anybody else." Kazuki lectured trying reason with Rin.

Touched by Kazuki words Rin release Kazuki from her grip. "Never thought you could speak such meaningful words, therefore I admit defeat what is your request Shikmori?"Rin surrendered in defeat.

"Okay then I wants to see you to smile Rin." Kazuki requested. "After all this battling you ask for such a ridiculous request." Rin replied in surprised. "Well you seem to have gone through a lot in your childhood, so I figure even you have to feel happy sometime, even if you're angry all your life." Kazuki said.

"Yes, I see you are right." Rin smiled at Kazuki from the bottom of her heart. The two then stared at the sunset that day after their dual with each other.

The next morning as Kazuki was dead asleep Sayumi knocked him out of bed. "Get up already, you're going to be late and I will not wait for you any longer." Sayumi rushed Kazuki.

"Okay, okay, I'm up already, you don't have to hit me." Kazuki as he got up for school. "Oh, good morning Rin," Kazuki greeted Rin walking by. "Yes, good morning to you too Shikmori, but I am rather busy at the moment." Rin replied leaving the dorms.

"Well that's strange, did something good about to you and Rin last night?" Sayumi asked surprised at Rin change of heart.

"Nothing more than a friendly duel." Kazuki replied heading out of the dorm. "Good morning Mr. Shikmori have a good day." The dorm manager greeted Kazuki while sweeping the dorms.

"Thanks Mrs. Manager, well I got to go now." Kazuki said running to school. "Kazuki, wait for me." Yuna said trying to catch up to him. "Better hurry up or we'll be late. I told you I won't wait for you any longer." Sayumi said walking ahead of Kazuki. "Well at least wait up Sayumi." Kazuki begged trying to catch up to her.

Two hooded assassins stood on top of the streetlights observing Kazuki activity and boy and girl. "It seems that the target is in our sights. Shall we attack?" one of them asked. "Not just yet, we will wait until their daytime activity is over, then we will make a move." The other assassin ordered.

"Hope you studied on the test we have coming up." Sayumi reminded Kazuki. "Don't worry I did." Kazuki said lying to himself. "Oh crap."

A few hours later after school Sayumi, Yuna, Kuriko, Rin walked home together that afternoon. "I know you can do better than that, if you tried studying." Sayumi lectured Kazuki. "Hey, like you did any better than me." Kazuki replied. "I may also been the lowest, but I still scored higher then you, but nothing compared to Mrs. Miyama." Sayumi replied. "I also scored in the mid section." Yuna reminded Kazuki.

"Things as petty as this are no match for the knowledge of the Kazetsubaki." Kuriko gloated at herself. "You should not get to full of yourself." Rin lectured to Kuriko. "I don't need a lecture from you to know that." Kuriko replied.

Kazuki then sense someone nearby as he grown cautions, and stayed on guard. "Kazuki what is it?" Sayumi asked as she notices Kazuki being very cautions. "It's nothing; maybe I'm just imagining things." Kazuki replied looking around.

Out of nowhere the hooded cloaked assassins appeared without detection from the girls as they surrounded the group. "I believe you are Kazuki Shikmori correct." One hooded male assassin said wielding a double bladed ax. "You have a lot of nerve trying to defy us especially after the trouble we went to in order to capture you." The hooded female assassin said wielding a dragon staff.

"Yes, quite the trouble indeed." The boy assassin replied. "However, we can assure you, that you will not escape our grasp." The girl assassin replied. "Now then, are you going to come quietly, or must we use drastic force." The boy assassin replied. The two assassins approached Kazuki closely.

Yuna quickly stood in front of Kazuki defending him as she armed herself with magic, as well as Kuriko and Rin. "This is a personal matter. This does not concern you Mrs. Miyama or neither of you branch families." The boy assassin said.

"Kazuki is my precious husband and I will not let you lay a finger on him." Yuna said standing up to the two assassins. "His wife?" the male assassin replied. "Oh that is a riot. Is she serious?" The boy assassin replied laughing. "What is so funny?" Yuna asked confused with the laughter. "You're quite the persistence one, but this is your last warning." The girl assassin threatened Yuna. "Stand down now, and we will think about sparing your miserable lives." The boy assassin threatened the girls.

"What a crying shame, now your life is sealed in our hands." The boy assassin as he swung his ax counter clockwise ready for an attack. "You will not lay a finger on Kazuki." Yuna shot her magic power at the boy assassin, but was defected. "Come now, weak magic like that won't faze us." The boy said as charged for an attack.

"You still got us to deal with." Rin pulled out her katana and launched herself up in the air for a strike. "How very pitiful." The girl assassin said as she fired a purple long range projectile attack from her staff. Kuriko launched her sutra at the girl assassin while her guard was dropped striking her on impact.

"Sayumi, get Kazuki out of here." Yuna ordered. Sayumi was surprised on what Yuna said. "Get Kazuki out of here Sayumi. I don't want him to fall in the wrong hands. Keep him safe." Yuna said. "We'll hold him off for the time being." Kuriko said as she pulled out more sutras.

Sayumi quickly grabbed Kazuki hand and ran off. "Let's go there is no time to waste." Sayumi ran off with Kazuki as fast as she can.

"Cute trick, but it's going to take more than a couple of sutras to take me down." The female assassin said getting on her feet. "Now with that being said, you will suffer." The girl assassin said as she launched another projectile attack at the girls. All three of them evaded the attack. "Now then I think I'll go and seek out Shikmori." The boy assassin said trying to get to Kazuki, but Yuna continued to block his way. "I will not let you have Kazuki." Yuna shot out multiple attacks of magic at the boy assassin. The boy assassin continued to dodge them all.

"Impressive move little girl, but I'm faster than you." The boy assassin approached Yuna in the front as he was about to strike her down, Rin countered with her Katana. Rin katana clashed with the boy's ax.

Rin held him back as her katana glue green in power to overpower the boy. "Quite the power you have there, now let me show you mine." The boy powered up his weapon with magic as his ax had glowed with a red aura. The boy's power overpowered Rin putting on her knees while still hanging on. "It's all over for you little girl. Berserker strike!" the boy overpowered Rin so much that his ax strike blew her away with his overwhelming power.

Rin collapsed on the ground after that after that powerful strike. The boy approached her ready to deliver the final strike, but was halted by Kuriko sutras as they exploded on impact. "I'm amazed, but now you have me to deal with." The girl assassin continued to launch a barrage of purple projectiles from her staff. "Give it up; my power is stronger than yours." She suggested. "Your fighting is absolutely pointless. The only one how can stop our power is someone equal to powerful magic." The girl assassin suggested.

"I will not allow Kazuki to use his magic on you." Yuna said as she cast a magic attack at the girl. "That choice is not for you to make little girl. If he wants to save your worthless lives, then he'll have no choice in the matter." The girl assassin replied defending herself from Yuna magic.

"Wife or not, your pathetic to think you can possibly shield him from us." The girl assassin launched a different kind of projectile attack. The girl charged up her staff and another barrage of lighting attacks at Kuriko and Yuna.

Meanwhile Sayumi and Kazuki were at the school roof hiding from danger from the two assassins as both of them caught their breath. "We should be safe up here for now. I sure have become popular ever since that whole genes thing." Kazuki suggested sitting down.

"Do you really think this is something worth joking about, these people are after your life?" Sayumi cried. "Off course not Sayumi, but I'm not afraid of them. After what happen to my parents fear is the last thing on mind. All I want to do now is put an end to this mindless slaughter just for power." Kazuki replied.

A slow clap came from on the gate of the roof. "Bravo, bravo, you win an award for most motivational speech." The boy assassin slowly applauded Kazuki appearing in front of Kazuki.

"Damn it, he found us!" Sayumi gritted her teeth as she got into her fighting stance. "Those weakling were no match for my kind of power, so I took care of them quickly, but don't worry I didn't kill them yet. Your fate is already sealed Shikmori, it would have be best if you just disappear from this damn world." The boy assassin taunted Kazuki. "You're not taking me down without a fight." Kazuki angered pressured to fight him. "Neither am I!" Sayumi cried out also pressure to fight him

"You two against little old me, ah yeah, this is going to be fun." The boy swung his ax readying himself for a fight.

"Sayumi, keep your guard up. If he's strong enough to take out Yuna and them, then we must not approach him so recklessly." Kazuki said getting in his fighting stance. "You idiot, why are you acting so tough all of a sudden I should be the one telling you that, or have you forgotten who I am." Sayumi lectured Kazuki.

"You're done for!" the boy charged in with ax to strike Kazuki and Sayumi, but both of them evaded his attack on different sides. Sayumi did an upper kick towards the boy, but was blocked by his ax. Sayumi did a spin kick from the ground and struck the boy in his backside. "Not good enough girl!" the boy lifted his ax to strike Sayumi, however she evaded the attack with a back flip. "I'm impressed, now show me what you got." The boy assassin charged at Kazuki and Kazuki with his ax. Kazuki was about to use his magic until Sayumi stopped him. "Better hold off on your magic, it may be used as a last resort, when the time comes." Sayumi said. "But Sayumi I though you didn't want me using my magic for whatever mean necessary." Kazuki corrected.

"I still don't, but we will not have a choice in the matter." Sayumi charged at the boy as she did a round house kick at him, but he blocked it with his ax. Kazuki tried to come up behind him, but the boy suspected and whacked Kazuki with his ax.

The boy swung his ax again. "Cleaver plan, but I got eyes in the back of my head. So call it a 6 sense if you will, and it looks like someone will make this fight a lot more interesting." The boy said as he knew someone was coming. Sayumi then got out her fighting gear for her arms and legs as she got into a different stance. The boy jumped up and tried to strike Kazuki, but Sayumi caught his ax attack. "Getting serious now aren't we." The boy struggled to strike Sayumi.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Sayumi replied as she threw the boy back. She then moved very quickly before the boy can blink. She stood beside him and did a side punch to his ear making him fly back. Sayumi charged at the boy and vanished before his eyes. "Where did she go?" the boy assassin looked around ready to strike. Sayumi appeared behind the boy assassin and did an uppercut and another round house kick to him. "Where's that 6 sense you were talking about, or was that just a lie?" Sayumi teased.

The boy assassin rose up on his feet wiping his mouth. "Ha, a few lucky cheap shots won't stop me, I suppose I underestimated you, you're not at all like that pushover Kamishiro girl. Compare to her you are completely interior" The boy replied as he gripped his ax tightly. Sayumi ran up and kneed the boy assassin in the face.

"I'll make you suffer for that strike. Now I'm going to get serious." The boy ax glowed bright red aura as he was about to use the same move used on Rin. "Berserker strike!" the boy swung his ax with powerful impact as Sayumi evaded the attack.

A limo stopped right by the school. Kanzu came out of the car as she looked on the fight with binoculars. "This is getting mighty intense; no way could they stand to that kind of impact." Kanzu observed the fight from a distance.

"I will break you all in two." The boy roared swing his ax at full force. Sayumi evaded his ax attack; however half of her shirt was toured in the process. "He's grown very strong." Sayumi replied.

"I'm not thru with you yet. Isn't that right partner." The boy said as he noticed the female assassin. "Here's my gift to you two." The girl assassin said on the fence as she shot a projectile at the two but missed. Sayumi and Kazuki went into hiding again.

"Great one of them was bad enough." Kazuki said. "We're going to be killed by both of them unless we do something." Sayumi said. "But I thought that." Kazuko said. "I've handle those simple minded fools, so I'll handle you." The girl assassin replied.

Meanwhile back at the scene, Kuriko, Yuan and Rin lied on the ground collapsed after the defeat from the assassin. "I'm sorry Kazuki." Yuna struggled to get up. "Kazuki" Kuriko also struggled to get up. "Shikmori" Rin said trying get on her feet. All three of them were too hurt to move

"I got a plan. Can't you handle long range attacks?" Kazuki asked. "I never done something like that, but I'll try." Sayumi suggested. "Okay, here's what we will do." Kazuki said coming up with a plan.

"Hey pal, over here, you want me come and get me." Kazuki teased the boy assassin. "You must be awaiting death to face me like this." The boy turned around getting ready for an attack. "That all depends if you can take me down." Kazuki taunted the boy assassin. "This will be an easy shot." The girl assassin said aiming her staff at Kazuki. Kazuki looked up at the girl assassin aiming at him.

"You are done for Shikmori, shot him down partner!" the boy charged at Kazuki with his ax strike as Kazuki used his magic power to hold his ax back. "Using you magic huh. Too bad that won't work. Goodbye." The girl shot a long range magic projectile at Kazuki, he notice the attack as he hopped behind the boy grappling the assassin from behind.

The long projectile attack shot by the girl assassin went flying at Kazuki and the boy assassin. "What the hell, I can't break loose your using your magic power to hold me down, wait you fool?" Kazuki held him tight with no escape. The attack struck the boy assassin deeply making him fall to one knee.

"Damn it, I struck the wrong person." The girl assassin shouted holding back her attack.

The boy rose back on his feet nearly. "That's smarts but I'm not done yet Shikmori." The boy said struggling to get up. "Neither am I." Kazuki punched the boy in his face making him weak on his feet. "Sayumi do it now!" Kazuki called out to her as she hurled up in the air and did a hard stomp on the boy assassin crushing him into the pavement with both of her legs, and next jump with her knee.

"Why you little pest?" the girl said about to aim her weapon at both Kazuki and Sayumi. "Why don't you take chill pill?" Sayumi threw a rock at the girl assassin head knocking her down completely as she fell off the off.

"Well this is a big setback." Kanzu called Yuki to give the statue report on Kazuki.

"He what, he took out my best ones yet. That boy is becoming a pain. Use any method you have to capture Kazuki Shikmori. I don't care; burn the city to the ground if you have to. Just bring Kazuki Shikmori to me ASAP." Yuki shouted on the phone. Kanzu looked at Aoi academy she thought of a cleaver devious plan.

The boy woke up after the defeat from Sayumi, as she poured water on him. "Damn it, what a blow that was?" the boy spoke not knowing what was going on, as he notice that he was tied up. "I see if you can speak nonsense, then maybe we can have a little talk." Sayumi said. "Fine foot work, do you ever work out enough. I think you're getting fat." The boy insulted Sayumi. Offended by his words, Sayumi knocked him down and smacked the boy assassin around a few times. "Aw did I offend you little soft heart girl." The boy tried stand up but felt an overwhelming pain in his chest that put him down.

"Don't bother trying to do anything sneaky, I must have broken two or three of your ribs after that fight, and I doubt you'll move freely after all that." Sayumi threatened. "Well you sure did a fine job at immobilizing me. I'm kind of surprised that you did not just go ahead and kill me." The boy flattered.

Kazuki grabbed the boy assassin by his cloak and drew close to him. "While we're at it, why don't you answer us a few questions?" Kazuki suggested. "Well fire away, it's not like I got anything better to do." The boy assassin replied. "Who is the person that is in charge of all this mess going on?" Kazuki asked. "A woman I must say." The boy assassin answered. "Give me a name!" Kazuki demanded.

"She is Yuki Kugami, head of the Kugami clan; she have held a grudge against all powerful magic users like you or similar to you. Over the years they are been doing some collecting of other powerful users, in order to increase the power of their organization so they will be the strongest there is whether it resorts to taking their sorry lives. With the power that is collected, their able to make assassins like us to do their loyal bidding. That way it is our job to assure powerful magic users have their uses to us. Take your genes for example. Those girls were after you the first time for your mighty powerful genes, so if you look at it that way. They are no better than us." The boy assassin explained

Kanzu busted in the speaker room, where two girls sat down surprised at Kanzu appearance. "Hey you're not allowed to be in here, if you're not a part of the school committed." Kanzu held her gun to the one of the girl's face. "If you value your life, you'll sit down and shut up." Kanzu threatened the girls.

Kanzu took a hold of the microphone to make an announcement. "Attention students of Aoi academy. This is Kanzu the second in command of the Kugami clan. We have a little pest control problem, and we are hoping you can help us out." Kanzu announced. That pest is called Kazuki Shikmori, and we are offering a million dollar bounty on his head. Your orders are to bring him to us alive, any such force is allowed as long as he is alive." Kanzu continued.

"We will be awaiting your success to insure of future." Kanzu said concluding her speech. In class 2-B Nakamaru and the other students overheard the loud speaker. "A bounty on Shikmori, what a marvelous surprise," one student said. "Finally Shikmori has his uses. Guess he's not totally worthless after all." Kazumi replied. "This will serve fine for the daily scoop." The four eyed orange haired student replied.

"But why, why does Yuki want to do this sort of thing?" Kazuki asked. "Ha, why don't you ask her your damn self, that's if you survive long enough? Looks like you got some unexpected company, and I doubt their here for my sorry self." The boy assassin teased for the last time as he heard a crowd of students rushing upstairs.

Kazuki and Sayumi now overheard the students approaching upstairs as the sounds grew even louder as both of them grew very cautions awaiting their next battle.

**Next chapter coming soon**


	12. Kazuki against the class

Both Kazuki and Sayumi were at dead silence when they heard roaring footsteps approaching the roof. "What's that, I think I hear your fan club coming right after, I wonder what could they want?" the boy assassin teased for the last time as he was still tied up by Kazuki and Sayumi. "Oh well too bad you will not live to see another day, it's only a matter of time before your captured and sucked away from existence." The boy assassin continued to mock Kazuki awaiting his fate.

Kazuki grabbed the tide up boy by the collar and lifted him. "Go to hell, you fucking scumbag." Kazuki head butt the boy knocking him unconscious. Sayumi took Kazuki by the hand. "We should get out of here before we're caught." Sayumi led as she used her magic to teleport her and Kazuki in front of the school trying to get away from danger.

"We should get to a safe place, otherwise we'll be..."

"Hold it right there Shikmori!" a couple voices called out to Kazuki which caused him and Sayumi to be on guard. There appeared Kazumi, Nakamaru and two other male students. "We have a warrant for your arrest Shikmori." Kazumi said as she surrounded Kazuki. "We'd have to advise you to surrender at once, or we will use drastic force." One student suggested surrounding Kazuki. "You must show your gratitude to us, now that you are worth something." Another student replied surrounding Kazuki. "Now then Shikmori, it's time you get punish for violating our policy." Nakamaru replied surrounding Kazuki.

Sayumi stood in front of Kazuki trying to defend him. "You'd side with him Sayumi; after all there is a big reward in it for his capture." Kazumi suggested. "Maybe you would sell out your comrades for a profit, but I wouldn't, if I did something like that, I would not be able to look at myself. They can offer me as much money as they can think off, but I will not let you get your hands on him, not as long as I'm around." Sayumi explained as she still stood her guard.

"What a shame Sayumi, we could have had something together, I thought we were friends, but if you really insist on sticking by our target, then I won't hesitate to take you down as well." Kazuki threatened as her arm glowed with a magic aura. "You can try, but it won't be that easy." Sayumi got in her fighting stance.

"Well then how's this." Kazumi got out a notebook full of written papers and started to read them. "Beautiful and sparkling big wondrous star in the night sky fall, oh so far. I want you." Kazumi said reading the paper poem. Sayumi was caught by the poem as she used her magic to destroy the papers. That had Sayumi embarrass. "Wow, Sayumi you never told me you were into poetry." Kazuki complimented.

"You can tear apart as many as you can, I still have more copies, but their being safety guarded in another location. I wonder what would happen if people found out about your secret talent for little kid stuff. Not to mention there was this other part about Shikmori in your secret hidden diary. Now where did that come from?" Kazumi pressured Sayumi into joining her side.

Sayumi squeezed her fist tightly as she felt defeated by Kazumi offer. "Come on Sayumi, surely you can let a little diary troubles get the best of you." Kazuki suggested. Sayumi turn against Kazuki and grappled him. "Sayumi tell me you're not serious about this?" Kazuki asked.

"Deadly serious Shikmori, unlike you I got a reputation at stake here." Sayumi said as he gripped Kazuki tightly. "I see, we'll I'm still not going to go down like this." Kazuki elbowed Sayumi in the stomach and kicked a table at his classmates to assure his escape. "Don't let him escape our reward is on the line." Nakamaru commanded everyone as they went to pursue Kazuki. Kazumi put her hand on Sayumi shoulder. "Don't worry Sayumi, you made a good choice, I promise you when we catch him. I'll spit my reward with you." Kazumi said as Sayumi remain silent.

Meanwhile that afternoon in a limousine Kanzu got into contact with her boss to report the situation. "Hey Yuki, that boy is as good as yours. I've sent the whole class he is in after him by offering million dollar award for his capture. There is no way he can escape." Kanzu reported. "I'll be awaiting your progress Kanzu, once he is capture. I'll handle him myself. Otherwise any other interference will be dealt with. Isn't that right?" Yuki replied to a shallow lookin woman sitting by the corner wearing a facemask. The strange woman looked at Kazuki picture with intend. "Interesting." The woman replied.

That afternoon Kazuki classmates continued to seek out Kazuki as if they were their prey. A couple students checked in one area by the docks but found no trace of him. "Let's check someplace else. He's not here." One student commanded as the others moved out. When the cost was clear Kazuki popped out from the water with a snorkel on his mouth. "Whew, that was a close one." Kazuki signed in relief.

"Not this time, I got you all for myself, your mine Shikmori." A student had his magic powers pointed at Kazuki to subdue him. He then multiplied himself to surround Kazuki. Then student then feel asleep as his magic power worn out. A woman in a sunhat appeared in front of Kazuki. "I knew you weren't serious about this Sayumi." Kazuki complimented.

The women revealed herself; revealing along a raven haired woman, but only much older. Kazuki was very surprised at her appearance blushing. "Wow!" Kazuki was speechless. "My you're quite the popular one and so formal as well." Kazuki then broke out of his moods and got serious. "Should I start by thanking you, or believe that you have arterial motives in all this." Kazuki suggested. "And so cautions as well." The woman replied.

"Answer me!" Kazuki snapped staying on guard. "Not to worry all will be explained momentary. Come with me." Kazuki was still suspicions about the woman that saved him. "Come now I won't bite." The woman held her hand towards Shikmori. "Well, she did save my life so what do I have to lose, maybe I can get some answers?" Kazuki convinced himself as he followed the strange woman.

The woman and Kazuki transported themselves and got to a secret place. They made it to a room there he met the dorm manager and Dr. Akai waiting for his arrival. Kazuki saw their faces as he was confused. "Dr. Akai, Mrs. Manager, what's going on?" Kazuki asked.

Dr. Akai stood up and cleared his throat. "We perhaps we can get to business at hand." Dr. Akai pulled down a screen as he started to explain. "By the looks of things situation it seems like your familiar with your foes known as the Kugami clan."

"Yeah, I already know that much." Kazuki replied.

"Then you should know that their magical powers are very similar to yours, but only different in a way. Dr. Akai replied straightening his glasses.

Kazuki folded his hands. "Similar how,"

"To be more frank, there clan has also a low spell count but powerful magic, but throughout the years they got very greedy and ruthless, that they started to abuse their power in the wrong way. Since that day, they started picking off powerful magical after another just to increase their power. No normal magic users could stand up to them." Dr. Akai said.

"Yeah, I know that much one of their lapdog assassins told me." Kazuki snapped.

"They even took your relative that I once fell in love with." The dorm manager replied as she held her head down as the raven haired women did as well.

The two then flashbacks at the time in the temple, the two were dressed as shrine maidens. The two went looking in the forest for their lover, then heard a load scream. The two came across their lover pinned down to the ground with a bunch of thugs and an assassin surrounding him.

"This one is totally worthless; he doesn't have magical powers anymore. We can't just leave him like this. Kill him." The assassin ordered the group of thugs. The thugs took out their guns as they were about to deliver the killing blow. Both Shino and the dorm manager were in compete shock of the situation. Shino then ran in trying to defend her lover from the thugs, as she shoved them all away with her magic powers.

"You two must be awaiting death to interfere like this; very well I'd be happy to assist you with that." The assassin said about to take out a weapon, but was stopped by the dorm Karei power. "Damn it foil like this by two bitches!" he hissed.

Karei and Shino lover rose up on his feet. "Who the hell do you think you are attacking me like this?" he demanded.

"Sorry pal, but I'm not made to answer questions, and even so you will not be around to see the day." The assassin teased. Before reaction a thug shot their lover in the back while he wasn't looking. The man fell to the ground as he was barely breathing.

Shock for words about their attack on the man, Shino got angry. "You're going to pay for this you son of a bitch." Shino shot back as her overwhelming powers blew the thugs and assassin away hurting them deeply.

Shino was in anger trying to catch her breath. "Shino please calm down." Karei said trying to clam Shino down with her powers. Shino then collapsed in tears on the ground, as the Karei held her close trying to comfort her.

"We gave him a proper burial ground, the only one who knew about it was Dr. Akai, he promises to keep our secret." Karei narrated as the flashback ended.

"So after all that went on we figure that they would be after you sooner or later." Dr. Akai said.

Kazuki then had a flashback when his parents were murdered in cold blood, looking at their dead bodies. "Only your powers can stand up to them, normal magic will not even faze them, as we wait they are growing powerful every second. They are the reasons why people feast off of powerful magical and their powerful genes." Dr. explained.

Kazuki held his head down as he was at a loss for words, and looked back at the time Kuriko, Rin and all the other girls wanted him for his genes. Kazuki fist tightened. "I'll do it!" Dr. Akai, Shino and Karei were caught by surprise by Shikmori word.

"I'll put an end to all their bloodshed that way; that way no one will ever suffer like this again." Kazuki said determine to fight.

"Even if it cause you all magic powers. Are you okay with your body getting destroyed in the process?" Dr. Akai asked.

"I'll take my chances as long as I'll be able to stop them once and for all." Kazuki demanded still determine to fight. The dorm manager walked up Kazuki and put her hand on his hand. "No matter what Shikmori, you always have a home here, but please come home safety." The dorm manager said

"We will back you up from the sidelines Shikmori, but that is all we can do." Dr. Akai and Shino said wanting to help Kazuki.

"Thanks for your help." Kazuki replied ready for action.

A couple of student from Kazuki class was looking for Kazuki for his bounty in a amusement park Sayumi and him went to for a date. "Search high and low; we can't miss that bounty for the million dollar reward for his capture." The student ordered the others students searching all around. A women dressed as Captain Hook, who was the same assassin from the theme park popped up from the water and captured one of the students searching for Kazuki.

She held her hook to the student's neck. "How interesting, why don't you tell me more about this nice bounty on Kazuki Shikmori?" the women threatened the student, as he was at a compete standstill.


	13. Equal power

A group of thugs beat up the two people the man and the women for their as Kanzu watched from the sidelines. "You two failed to provide little power to us." Kanzu said with disappointment. "You two are just as useless as ever." Kanzu mocked.

The man spit blood at Kanzu face in anger. Kanzu got a tissue and wiped the blood from her face. "Now that was not nice. I was going to make it easy on you, now I'll make it quick and painless." Kanzu got out her gun to deliver the killing blow, and then Kanzu phone ringed which seize her attack, as picked up her phone.

"Understood madam, I'll see to it." Kanzu replied on her phone. "Boys, I have things to do, you're free to do whatever you want with these people." Kanzu ordered leaving. "Well isn't this our lucky day, we get to have free time with them." On thug said happily.

The thugs grabbed both the man and women into a warehouse. The man was brutally beat, while the women was sexual raped. The couples lied there unconscious. The thugs chilled after having fun with the man and women. Dr. Akai snuck behind a thug and touched them putting them to sleep. "Child's plays watch this." Shino said as she used her magic powers to make yellow features fall and put the thugs asleep.

Shino got her coat and used it to cover the woman, as Dr. Akai healed the man's injuries. "Your two are safe now." Dr. Akai said healing the man and woman.

"Thank you whoever you." The man thanked. "Not at all we're just here to help." Shino said healing the woman.

A group of Kazuki classmates looked around the park area for Kazuki Shikmori. "Search the whole playground, I know Shikmori is around here somewhere." One student ordered other students. Most of them armed themselves with magic waiting for Kazuki appearance. Kazuki was hiding out behind the cars. "I think I found him, your mine now Shikmori, and that bounty is too." The student said approaching the car Kazuki was hiding out in. Kazuki tried to ran away from the student, but he fired a magic projectile attack at Kazuki. "Damn it!" Kazuki hissed trying to run away, but got hit by the magic attack which bruised him.

"The Kugami clan got you under their control, so is the life of one student who uses to be in your class worth money?" Kazuki said collapsed on the ground. "Hey its a million bucks, so yeah, it's not like you had something worth value to begin with, but hey whose counting." The student replied as he was still approaching Kazuki.

Then a bunch of sutras flying in and trapped the student and wrapped him up like mummy. "What is this, Mrs. Kazetsubaki?" the student muffed tied up. "Oops, where did that come from?" Kuriko mocked as she was sitting on the streetlight. "What the hell do you think you're doing Mrs. Kazetsubaki, don't you know that Shikmori is worth a lot of money to us, yet you defend him." The student muffed struggling to get free.

"Ha, your foolish accusations do not interest me in the least, why would I need money doing the wrong thing?" Kuriko mocked. Kuriko turned her back and saw Kazuki bruised up from his attack. "So you're the one who did this to my Kazuki right?" Kuriko asked angered by Kazuki pain. "Uh, well I, please show mercy." The student begged. Kuriko held out more sutras. "No chance!" she hissed as she put Kazuki other classmates down with her magic powers.

Kuriko then came to Kazuki aid. "Are you alright?" Kuriko asked out of concern. "I'm used to getting blasted like this, so this is nothing. Where are Yuna and Rin?" Kazuki wiped the bruise off his face. "They are just fine; we all went our separate ways to stop the others from catching you." Kuriko replied.

"Rin healed both of us after we got beat by those psycho twins." She replied helping Kazuki up on his feet. "I see, well glad to see you are all alright." Kazuki said brushing off his shoulders and walked away. "Where are you going?" Kuriko asked following Kazuki.

"I'm going to put an end to their organization." Kazuki said trying to find a limo car and one of the members of the Kugami clan. "They are looking for you, who knows what would happen if they catch you." Kuriko replied.

"Maybe, but I'm the one they want, and my power is equal to theirs, if I don't go there and confront them, then this mindless slaughter of magicians will continue. I won't have any more people getting hurt because of me." Kazuki snapped as his clenched his fist.

"You may end up using your magic." Kuriko reminded.

"So be it, I'll put a stop to them at whatever mean necessary." Kazuki replied walking off.

"Well guess I have no right to stop you, so whatever the case, count me in." Kuriko replied walking with Kazuki. "It might be too dangerous for you Kuriko." Kazuki replied. Kuriko drew herself close to Kazuki. "Kazuki who do you think I am, I am the daughter of the noble Kazetsubaki family me taking out those classmates of yours was not mere polar tricks." Kuriko said.

Meanwhile Yuki was looking out the window from her mansion for Kazuki Shikmori. "Don't worry ma'am, we'll have Shikmori in our hands in no time." Kanzu approached behind Yuki. "Indeed mistress the sooner the better." Elisa replied behind Yuki. "Well you best better hurry, for our master will be awaken in no time." Yuki said as she senses the power from her caldron where all the power was held up in.

Kazuki and Kuriko wondered in a warehouse where the man and women were being held. Kazuki saw a spot of blood on the ground. Kazuki then saw a thug unconscious as he took out his cell phone from his jacket. Kazuki then concentrated his magic on the phone to track the Kugami clan's location. Kazuki mind went through a false in direction, as he located the clan's lair.

"Found you!" Kazuki said after he was done concentrating his power. "You know where they are?" Kuriko asked. "Yeah, they are a few miles from here; I concentrated my energy to track down the enemies' location." Kazuki said. "That ability is only for the most skilled advance magicians, I didn't know you can do that." Kuriko said. "Yeah neither did I, but we must hurry there quickly. We'll sneak in their lair." Kazuki suggested.

Later on that night Yuna and Rin knocked out as many students as they can to keep them away from Kazuki. Both of them were worn out. "That Kuriko who does she thinks she is running off without us." Yuna hissed. "It can't be help; one of us had to see if Shikmori was safe, but luckily they are not too far from here." Rin replied catching her breath as she tracked their location with her katana.

Kazuki and Kuriko got to the Kugami clans mansion as the place was completely unguarded. "Strange there are no guards in place." Kuriko said. "Maybe they are on lunch break." Kazuki guessed as he approached the mansion and busted in the front door. "You don't have to be so hasty." Kuriko followed Kazuki in the mansion.

Yuki then sensed Kazuki presence inside the mansion as Kanzu reported to her. "Hey Yuki it seems like we have company in our mansion." Kanzu reported. "Is it Shikmori?" Yuki replied. "Yes, it seems like he came to us on his own free will." Kanzu reported. "Lead him to me, deal away with the rest of the girls however why you like." Yuki ordered.

Kanzu slammed her knife on the table. "It would be our pressure ma'am, by the way what other girls." Kanzu asked. "Two more are coming here to aid Shikmori, you and Elisa will deal with them." Yuki ordered. "You aid them as well." Yuki replied to a shallow lookin woman in a facemask sitting in the corner.

"Their nightmares will be my desires…." The shallow lookin women hissed. "Let go Aura, we'll take care of these fucking snot nose brats." Kanzu said leading Elisa and Aura.

**Final chapter coming up, thank you for your patients once again. Don't forget to review.**


	14. Raid of nightmare

That night, Kazuki approached the Kugami clan's mansion; determine to find the truth behind his parent's slaughter, but Kuriko stood behind Kazuki with caution. "Don't rush in so suddenly Kazuki; we don't know what their strength is." She warned him. Kazuki continued to move forward despite her warning. "I have the perfect idea."

Yuki was in deep concentration as she knew about Kazuki presence in her mansion. "Lead Kazuki Shikmori to me deal with the others however you want." Yuki ordered her henchmen behind her. The henchmen nod their heads in reply and disappeared from her side.

"Kazuki you really shouldn't be in so much of a rush, what if it's a trap?" Kuriko continued to warn Kazuki as he was still stepping forward ahead of Kuriko as she strived to catch up. Kazuki then stopped by a door, but as he touched it the door rotated the other direction and take Kazuki to another room. Kuriko rushed to his aide, but she was already too late. "Kazuki, damn it!" Kuriko banged the door but nothing happened trying to get to Kazuki.

Kazuki was in the hidden room a trail of blood shined on him. "They want me to come, and then I will." Kazuki followed the trail of blood.

Meanwhile Kuriko paced back and forth trying to find a way around the situation. "Guess, I have no choice, I'll just blast my way though." Kuriko decided as she armed herself with sutras, then an unexpected tackle from Yuna and Rin come to her. "Kuriko, I won't forgive you if you try to seduce Kazuki in a way." Yuna cried holding Kuriko down. "That is right; I will not allow such lode acts among him." Rin held her katana to Kuriko.

Kuriko rose up on her feet. "Oh please, as if I would take advantage of a situation like this, and besides Kazuki disappeared on me." Kuriko shot back as she brushed her shoulders off. "Shikmori is gone." Rin replied putting away her katana. "You let Kazuki go off?" Yuna asked.

"We should find Kazuki as soon as possible, who knows what can happen to him, but I know for sure that is not weak." Kuriko said brushing off her legs. "Perhaps you are right. We should go find him." Rin replied. A sinister laugh echoed in the mansion which caught the three girl's attention. The girls decided to ignore the laugh and proceed further into the mansion.

Outside the Kugami clan's mansion two guards stood at the front gate, when all of a sudden a former women assassin dressed as Captain Hook ambushes of the guards by grappling and held her hook to the guard neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing you traitor?" the guard asked in fear. "It's wise you call me a traitor considering that I never worked for you clowns to begin with." The women replied. "I'll kill you for this you bitch." The second guard said about to take out his gun, but was knocked out from behind by Sayumi.

Never thought one of the Morisaki clan could be easily blackmail." The women hissed. "Shut up, I may have written something that is very unlike me before, but I still have my pride you know. I don't need criticism from you." Sayumi shot back at the women. "Well now I believe we must now try to save your boyfriend's life." The women replied. Sayumi bushed after hearing her response. "We are not like that!" Sayumi replied. "Don't deny it now dear, it's written all over your lovely face." The women said. Sayumi continued blushing as she walked off. "Young love must be nice." The guard said trapped in the women's hold. "Yes, too bad you can't see it." The women knocked the guard unconscious and followed Sayumi.

Yuna, Kuriko, and Rin rushed throughout the hallway in search for Kazuki as the evil laughter got even louder. "That laughter is getting so annoying." Kuriko companied as she stopped. Rin halted as she drew her katana. "Show yourself, you can hide forever!" Rin shouted. "Is that right?" the voice replied as powerful magic force blew the three girls away. The three girls lied unconscious for a few minutes, to awaken to another world beyond their imagination. Kuriko rose up rubbing her head. "Ugh, what hit us?" Kuriko asked as she began to observe the surroundings.

"What has happen to us?" Yuna asked observing the surroundings to find something different as well. "Good question." Kuriko replied with curiosity. "How did we end up in here?" Rin said getting up as she observed the surroundings.

The evil sinister laughter continued to echo the room. "Poor little feeble minded girls, you're in my world now….." the voice said as she came out of hiding revealing another assassin. "So you are the one behind this." Rin attacked the assassin with her katana, but the attack pass through her. "Perhaps you didn't hear me right, like I said you are in my world now, which means your nightmares is my desires." She replied as a field of magic was shot at the girls, and each of them saw their own nightmare in an illusion. Kanzu watched from the sidelines on the situation. "I thought I was going to have to get my hands dirty, but this is even better." Kanzu said.

First, as Rin was on guards armed with her kitana being aware of her surroundings. A bunch of Rin head family relatives surrounded her. "You are the one destined to be the next family head, and you have disappointed us all." The head man spoke. "I have no interested in running the dojo." Rin replied gripping her kitana. "You are a disgrace to the Kamshiro name, therefore your existence is no more to us then a disease." the eldest of her family said as he drew out his kitana. Rin launched her first attack at the elder of her family and took him down in one strike. The elder rose back on his feet as he prepared for a second attack and knocked the kitana from Rin hand.

"It would seem like he didn't train you hard enough, but don't worry I will be quick work of this, will no matter since you won't be around to see the Shikmori boy." The elder raise his kitana preparing for the final strike as he then turned into Rin old and former master. Rin then saw a glimpse at herself when she was little as her master trained her intensely.

"I don't want to train anymore, PLEASE STOP!" little Rin cried out as the real Rin was so overwhelmed by her past memories she was on the ground with her hands glued to her head trying to erase her memories.

The assassin watched Rin from a distance as she shook herself around a lot triggering her powers. "AH, THE FEELINGS OF ONE'S NEGLECT VERY FASTINATING EVEN FROM ONE'S OWN FAMILY. Now why don't we see the other ones?" Aura mocked Rin and disappeared leaving her to suffer.

Second Yuna was wondering the mansion as she too was very cautions on her surroundings. The room Yuna was in all of a sudden got even darker making it hard for her to see. "You won't be able to scare me away not while I'm still trying to find Kazuki." Yuna shot at Aura. "Oh come now dear girl, everyone has a nightmare, and I'm here to expose it for what it is." Aura taunted.

Yuna was in the dark silence room she begin to grow even more cautions. She then saw Kazuki, Rin, Sayumi, and Kuriko walking from a distance as she started chasseing after them. "Wait, Kazuki!" Yuna shouted trying to catch up to them. "Don't leave me Rin, Kuriko, Sayumi." Yuna cried out running after them. The four of them kept on walking not hearing Yuna from afar. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Yuna continued to cry out as she failed to catch up to Kazuki and the others. She too was on her knees crying.

Aura watched from a distance once again as she masturbated to herself using her powers to torment Yuna. "OH THAT FEELS SO GOOD, BITTERNESS AND LONELIESNESS A CREUL FATE FOR ONE OF WEAK MAGIC!" Aura taunted Yuna. "Now onward, to see the big breast one's worst nightmare." Aura disappeared.

Third Kuriko was on guard as she trailed the mansion in search for Kazuki. "Looks like you are my final prey, now it's up to me to expose that seductive body of yours." Aura voice called out as she got Kuriko from behind and groped her breast. "You really think you can get the best of me someone of royal statues." Kuriko broke free from her gasp. "Acting tough I see I already got the best of those feeble minded friends of yours. Well, we'll see about that, but in the meantime I leave this with you." Aura teased Kuriko for a bit as she disappeared. A big flash of light shined on Kuriko.

Kuriko rose up on her feet as she stroked her hair back. "Humph as if, the likes of her can get the best of me." Kuriko mocked. Kuriko looked again and saw a beautiful blond woman that looked just like Kuriko. When she saw the woman Kuriko was shocked.

"Mother…" Kuriko said still as she was frozen in place.

"I am here my beloved daughter." She called to Kuriko offering her hand to Kuriko.

"Mother…" Kuriko continued as she tried to reach out her, but was already struck down without warning.

"No, mother, mother, MOTHER…!" Kuriko shouted as she reminisces about herself as a little girl.

"SO THE BIG BREAST ONE DOES HAVE A WEAKNESS, THE LOST OF ONE'S OWN MOTHER IS TRAGIC INDEED. SUCH A SHAME THAT YOU TWO WERE REALLY CLOSE TO ONE ANOTHER, AND JUST LIKE THAT SHE WAS ROBBED OUT OF YOUR MISERABLE FORGOTEN LIFE." Aura teased as she continued to torment Kuriko with her magical powers.

Meanwhile in a dark room, Kazuki continued to follow the blood trial hoping to lead to the boss. Two thugs popped out of the shadows to ambush Kazuki. "Die…!" the two thugs cried out while charging at Kazuki with a knife. Kazuki quick reflex threw one of the thugs and did a foot sweep on the second one. Kazuki final strike took down the two thugs as they both lied unconscious. He continued to go in the same direction as the blood trial was leading him still on guard. Kazuki accidently stepped on a tile which activated a booby trap of arrows flying around. Kazuki rushed through the trap's barrage of attacks.

All of a suddenly he came to a hidden room with a woman watching a statue. "Leave it up to you to put us through all this trouble. None of this would have happened if you only surrendered to me. You're a stubborn brat. Nonetheless, it is an honor to meet you face to face Kazuki Shikmori. I am Yuki Kugami head of the Kugami clan." Yuki insulted as she was aware of Kazuki appearances behind her back.

"Sorry to disappoint you Yuki, but I'm not going down without a fight unlike the recent people you captured with no problem at all." Kazuki shot back at Yuki. "HA, you got spine unlike your weak parents. Wish I could say the same about your friends. Whatever the case, you're going to be sacrificed one way or the other, so that you'll prove beneficial to us." Yuki replied as she turned her back to show Kazuki her face.

"You're out of your mind you BITCH." Kazuki shot back at Yuki as he remained on guard. Yuki ran up to Kazuki and did a trust punch on him knocking him to the wall. Kazuki was so overwhelmed by her attack that he saw a purple glowing aura surrounding her entire body.

"I'll MAKE THIS QUICK." Yuki roared. Yuki got into her fighting stance prepared to fight Kazuki which cause him to get on guard as well.

"I promise you after this you'll not only join your friends but your ill forgotten family as well." Yuki shouted.

"You have very nice breast there. I think I'll enjoy torturing your sorry existence even more." Aura was about to defile Kuriko. Kuriko trapped her with her sutras.

"What…what's happening…I'm stuck?" Aura asked struggling to get free.

"Looks like you underestimated me, but like I said before I'm not like the others. I'm very different from them." Kuriko shot back. Kuriko bind her with more sutras wrapping her like a mummy.

"Farewell…!" Kuriko bid she released on her sutras ignited it with magic lighting the fuse.

"No, it can't be, NO…" Aura screamed. The fuse detonated as she went along with the explosion Kuriko set. Kuriko the stroked her hair back in victory.

Elisa then held her sword behind Kuriko back without warning. "Please reform from further activity. I do not want to have to end your life so soon." Elisa demanded. With no choice Kuriko surrender with her hands up.

Yuki charged at Kazuki with a full bow assault. Kazuki tried to block the attack, but was too strong for him to block as Yuki knock Kazuki down on the floor.

"Is that the best you got boy, I mean even your parents put up more of a fight against my servants." Yuki mocked. Offended by her assault Kazuki launched a punch at Yuki, but block his attack. Yuki laughed at Kazuki as he fell to the floor.

"Well looks like my friends had already taken care of your friends." Yuki laughed as she heard collapsing in her mansion. While not paying attention Kazuki took the time and hit her with one of his left hooks.

"You fucking damn BOY…I'll make you regret that." Yuki roared as her powers blew Kazuki away making him crash into the wall. Kazuki then witness Yuna, Kuriko and Rin were captured in the hands of Yuki servants.

"No…Yuna, Kuriko, Rin!" Kazuki shouted.

"Didn't realize your friends were that weak, however I was amazed of how the big breast one made short work of Aura." Yuki teased.

"Kazuki…Yuna struggled to reach out to Kazuki. "Shikmori…" Rin also struggled to reach out to Kazuki. "Kazuki…" Kuriko tried to reach out to Kazuki.

"You're very upset over your parents demise aren't you, so why don't we try to make a deal." Yuki offered. "A deal…?" Kazuki replied.

"Yes. You offer me the lives of those three little girls and I will bring your beloved parents back for you with my magical powers." Yuko offered. "It's a fair trade if I do say so myself, and the good thing is you don't have to suffer anymore. You'll be one big happy family once again." Yuki continued. The girls were scared out of their minds about Yuki deal.

Kazuki kneed his head down reminiscing about his parents, and then faced Yuki once again.

"GO TO HELL… YOU PSCHO BITCH!" Kazuki shout back.

"What's that?" Yuki replied.

"You heard me I won't sacrifice my friends for your evil purpose." Kazuki barked. "You chose to lay your life on the line for those girls who only want you for your powerful genes." Yuki asked.

"Yes I do." Kazuki shouted.

"Humph. I don't know whether to call you brave or just plain stupid." Yuki shot back. "Anyway I'll make this quick and painless for you Shikmori." Yuki said. A purple magic arm grabbed Kazuki by the waist as Yuki was about to final Kazuki off.

All of a sudden an attack came down upon Yuki and freed Kazuki from her grasped.

"You are way out of line Yuki!" a voice shouted at Yuki as the other one evaded with Kazuki. "I hope your all right." She said. Kazuki was relieved that he was safe and confused on who saved him

**Sorry about the chapter taking so long, but I assure by the near of next year I'll have the story completely by then, just one more chapter.**

**Final chapter coming up**


	15. It's over

"I won't let you get away with this Yuki." Kazuki demanded while trying to stand on his own two feet. Yuki pointed behind Kazuki.

"What will happen to your friends after this?" Yuki wondered. Kazuki turned his back quickly and saw Kuriko, Rin and Yuna tied up hanging to a big pot of magic acid. "Damn you." Kazuki shot back. "Like I told you before I have no intention of giving my friends up to the likes of you." Kazuki repeated.

"Uh…hello have you forgotten we are in the room here." The assassin dressed as Captain Hook replied to get Yuki attention. "I never knew you would betray me like this Captain May Hook. "Quite a shame you call me a traitor considering the fact that I was not following you to begin with." Captain May Hook replied.

"Are you all right?" Sayumi tended to Kazuki. "Better now that you're here." Kazuki replied with a smile.

"Sorry to drop in like this, but I couldn't resist seeing the look on your face once we crush your murderous organization, after what you did to us." Captain May Hook replied. She pulled out her pirate sword against Yuki. "Here I thought he was the only one. I never thought another one would survive." Yuki replied figured out the woman identity.

"What is she talking about?" Kazuki asked. "Come on, surely you must remember me hey bro." she reminded Kazuki.

Yuki power grew immensely as a purple aura surrounded her entire body and laughed in a sinister tone. "THIS TIME, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STAY DEAD!" Yuki shouted.

"Get Kazuki to a safe place, I'll free the others." Captain May Hook told. Sayumi led Kazuki to a safe environment from Yuki clutches. Captain May Hook free the others from her traps as they all got away safely and hid somewhere in the mansion erasing their tracks.

"So I guess you're here to stay and Kazumi is not going to blackmail you any longer?" Kazuki asked. "I was just biding my time, and besides there are some things I'd like to keep personal." Sayumi shot back blushing. "Yeah I see…when we get out of this, there are a ton of things I want to tell you." Kazuki said blushing. "I'll be waiting to listen." Sayumi replied as she held his hand tight. Both of them had blushed.

"Well, well you already got third base, hey bro." Captain May Hook watched closely as Kazuki and Sayumi were surprised at her appearance. The two let go of their hands as they were still blushing at the time. "The others are safe." She said.

"Any way where were you after all this time?" Kazuki asked.

"Like mom and dad I was also attacked recently, they may have got me, but used the last remaining power of my magic to changed me completely , and not just that but I also changed my identity as well. So I became an underground assassin while investigating their plans. From the sidelines I was planning an attack to put a stop to them once and for all. I knew you were alive, but I could not get into much contact with you due to them watching my every move." Captain May Hook explained.

"Okay by why choose to be Captain Hook?" Sayumi asked.

"Hey, I like to cosplay." She replied.

"Kill Shikmori and his feeble minded friends!" Yuki ordered her henchmen. Yuki loud voice got Sayumi, Kazuki and Captain May Hook attention. She then burst into the place they were hiding. "There you are filthy Shikmori!" Yuki called out.

"Stand back!" Kazuki said as he tried to hold back Yuki attack with his magic power. Kazuki body surrounded with a blue aura around him as he felt determine to defeat Yuki. "You'll be coming with me now boy." Yuki said bringing Kazuki to another environment

"There they are kill them!" Yuki henchmen called out planning kill the others. "Kazuki is the only one who could defeat Yuki now all we can do I bide him some time." Captain May Hook said. She and Sayumi fought the henchmen off one by one group at a time.

"Don't forget about us?" Kuriko said as her, Yuna and Rin also fought off the henchmen. "Be safe Kazuki, and don't you dare die on me." Sayumi said.

Kazuki fought with Yuki matching blow by blow of power. "Impressive most impressive I never thought you'd be this difficult just to die." Yuki said. "You already killed my family I won't let you hurt anyone else." Kazuki shot back. "Spoken like a true magician however it's only a matter of time that is before your magic power runs out, even it has its limits." Yuki shot back. Kazuki pushed her back with his powers.

"I don't care as long as it puts a stop to you!" Kazuki shot back. Kazuki ran up to and gave her right hook to her face. "You damn brat!" Yuki shouted. Yuki used her powers as it blew Kazuki to the wall. Kazuki shot a magic projectile at Yuki. Kazuki magic dwindled Yuki power by blowing off the purple aura.

"No…this can't after collecting so much power all ruin by one boy." Yuki whined. "It's over Yuki next attack won't miss." Kazuki said as he prepared for another attack. Yuki then shot one of her projectiles at Kazuki knocking him down. Yuki rushed over and pinned down Kazuki to the ground.

"Damn little boy, but if I can't have your power nobody can, I'll have someone else to take my place instead." Yuki roared. Yuki then took off her clothes as she took off Kazuki pants. "What are you doing?" Kazuki asked.

"Like I said before I'll have someone else to take my place instead which mean I'll use your body to create the new being so then my legacy will live on." Yuki planned.

Yuki the landed on Kazuki and started to feel on his body all over the place as she then kissed using her tongue. Kazuki tried to fight her out of it, but her overwhelming power continued to pin down Kazuki keeping him from moving. She then moved her hips on Kazuki waist as she pleasured him over and over again.

"Damn it, I got to get out of here come on work, work!" Kazuki struggled as he tried to use his magic power to break through her gasp. "I will give birth to new being to take my place of the Kugami clan." Yuki said. Kazuki was unconscious while being tortured by Yuki sexual pleasure. Half of Kazuki was enjoying Yuki pleasure while the other half was trying to break free. Kazuki was in a Trans losing sight of reality.

Kazuki then saw Yuna face as Kuriko, Rin and then Sayumi while still in a Trans. Kazuki then focused his magic powers as he attempted to break from Yuki gasp. Kazuki then used his magic again as broke free from Yuki grasp making to crash into the wall as she overpowered.

That angered Yuki. "To think I was almost there, but now I'm done with you. For I shall prepare this final strike put an end to you once and for all… BOY." Yuki left hand glowed with a purple aura. Kazuki put back on his pants as he also prepared for the final strike as his left arm glowed with a blue aura.

"Well, ready when you are, you crazy murderous bitch." Kazuki shot back at Yuki.

The two took a few steps backwards as they prepared for the final strike. Moments later they charged at each other with full force. Matching magic power, as they two did their final clash both of them remained still for a few minutes. Both of them were out of breath completely as Kazuki was the first fall, but on his knees coughing up blood. "Well, well guess that goes to show you who you are really up against little brat." Yuki chirped. Yuki then fell flat on her face to the ground.

"How could this be?" Yuki asked herself. Kazuki walked by her side. "I want to ask you a question first why did you do this?" Kazuki asked.

"It was because I was an outcast from society due to my weak count of magic power. I couldn't make friends or fit in I was recoiled by people, but when they found out my magic was something else. I became popular that I fell in love with someone, but that someone only used me to get a powerful child from me. After his birth he took him and left me all alone. After that I begin shut my heart away from people. I was even kidnapped and molested by random strangers who wanted my body and abilities nothing more. Then I discovered an ancient piece throughout the mansion it spoke to me said to gather up powerful users. I was tired of being that same old girl with different magic. I used that ancient piece to get my revenge on the world that treated me badly and killed my former lover…that is when I decided to make a habit out of it cleaning the world of powerful magicians so they won't be used as well as me." Yuki continued to explain. Kazuki kneed his head down knowing Yuki pain.

"We are similar, but now seeing you in action now makes me relies what I could have been before. If I could go back in time I would have stop myself from committing such horrible acts of a false piece…" Yuki slowing faded away as her magic power slowly ate away at her weak body. The last of her magic power then recreated another being in her place of an infant baby. The baby begins to cry as it was born. Kazuki sat down and looked at the baby with depressed regret.

"Kazuki…!" the other girls called out to him worried about his safety. Kazuki turned his back quickly and saw the other injured slightly rushing to his aid. "Are you okay?" Yuna asked as her and Sayumi helped Kazuki up. "Yeah I'll be fine." Kazuki replied.

"Where did that infant child come from?" Rin asked as she noticed him. "I have an educated guess." Captain May Hook replied. "Listen the thing is that…" Kazuki explained the situation. After that the girl's jaws were wide open of what Kazuki told them.

"I'm dead serious that is what happened." Kazuki replied not changing his emotion.

"Disgusting, to think she would degrade herself with such filthy acts." Rin barked blushing.

"It's unbelievable, how could pleasure Kazuki before me." Kuriko also complained blushing.

"How could this possibly happen to my Kazuki." Yuna complained blushing as well.

"Well looks like your virginity is out the window bro." Captain May Hook mocked. "Humph, don't remind me!" Kazuki blush replied. "And I thought I'd actually be his first." Sayumi said to herself as she had her hand over her heart.

"Well, well, well, looks like you gave the lady more then she imagine." Kanzu said as she pointed a gun at Kazuki and Elise drew her sword, which cause the girls to be on guard. "Care to join her miserable fate?" Kazuki asked on guard. Kanzu lowered her gun and Elisa put back her sword.

"Nah that is quite alright I think I'll pass. After all fellow members like us should already know when where beat. So now we are disbanded the Kugami clan, so you'd best better get out of here before this place blows sky high. Let's go Elisa." "Yes, understood ma'am." Elisa replied. Kanzu replied not caring about the fate of the Kugami clan. The mansion begin to crumble as the two remaining member disappeared. We should get out of here as well." Kazuki said still injured. "Let's go home!" Sayumi said.

Days later, after the destruction of the Kugami clan mansion, Kazuki laid on a hospital bed recovering. He rose up and saw Sayumi laying her face on his bed. Kazuki smiled and poked at her face a few times. Sayumi woke up after Kazuki poke attempts.

"Morning sunshine, how are you feeling?" Kazuki greeted with a smile. "I should be asking you that compared to you injuries it weren't anything that serious or life threatening." Sayumi replied blushing. "Where are the others?" Kazuki asked changing the subject. "We all took turns watching you, you were asleep for three days straight and everyone was worried about you." Sayumi replied.

"Yuna, Rin and Kuriko are in school at the moment." Sayumi answered. "What about my sister and the child?" Kazuki wondered. "You should know well that you're not old enough to take care of a child not even if you can't take care of yourself. So know it's in your sister's hands now. Not to mention the whole class 2-b now cleaning up the mess they made after trying to hunt you down like an animal." Sayumi lectured.

"I see… that is a relief." Kazuki replied.

"I bet you must be hungry, I'm going to get you something to eat…" Sayumi said, but Kazuki stopped her. "Wait Sayumi there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time, but haven't had the courage to do so." Kazuki halted.

Kazuki held Sayumi hand tightly. "I liked you always ever since our childhood together and I want you to continue to be by my side no matter what. If I was avoiding you earlier I'm sorry." Kazuki confessed blushing.

"You idiot, I'm the one who should be apologizing I have been avoiding you ever since those girls came into your life because I was afraid you would fall in love with them instead of me, but now I feel like a fool." Sayumi confessed back. Both of them were blushing all the way.

Kazuki held Sayumi cheeks with both hands as he drew her and their lips finally connected to one another. Sayumi was caught by surprise by Kazuki attempt, but accepted the kiss from him as she wrapped arms around his neck. They broke away from the kiss as Sayumi sat with Kazuki in his bed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Is the nightmare finally over?" she asked. Kazuki wrapped his arm around her shoulder and cuddled her. "I hope so." Kazuki replied looking at the sunset from the window as Kazuki kissed her forehead.

END

**Sorry for the late update on the chapter hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
